


The Ending of the End

by PerkyGoth14



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's finally time for the adventure group to say goodbye to Equestria as Atticus and Mo are about to get married and Twilight is about to be crowned as the new ruler of the kingdom. However, as usual, not everything goes very well while getting there, but will the adventure group be up for their final Equestrian challenge along with the Mane Six against the vengeful villains?
Relationships: Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Clark Kent, Discord/Fluttershy, Flash Sentry/Twilight Sparkle
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a normal day. Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent hung out a bit together as cousins as they wondered what to do.

"Hmm... What to do?" Vincent asked. "Go on an adventure?"

"Well, we can't just simply ask for an adventure," Akito shrugged. "They just happen."

"Yeah... I guess..." Vincent replied.

"I dunno..." Felicity said. "Maybe we could read something... Like from my mother's archives of the adventures of the past?"

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

"Is this a yes?" Felicity asked.

"Beats standing around here," Akito replied. "Let's go check it out."

The four looked to each other and soon went inside Felicity's home to go down to the basement which was Cherry's private museum of artifacts from past adventures such as a golden ticket for Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, certain books, and a lot more, one of which included a picture with Mrs. Brisby and her family.

* * *

"There's gotta be something interesting." Akito said.

"Hopefully..." Felicity said, passing by an older Cleo.

"I'm sure you can find something," Cleo smirked a bit. "Did I ever tell you kids the time _I_ was mentored by Salem Saberhagen?"

"Yes, and we've heard from Patch that you had a crush on him." Akito smirked back.

"Hmph." Cleo pouted from that.

"Aladdin... Belle and Adam... Cinderella... Aurora... Jasmine... Gosh, who _hasn't_ Aunt Cherry met?" Estelle commented as she took a look at Cherry's adventure scrapbook.

"I highly doubt there isn't anyone she hasn't met." Vincent said.

"Tell me about it," Estelle giggled. "Especially with the looks of this scrapbook."

The others came to take a look with her.

"I love looking over that with her," Felicity smiled to her cousins. "It's one of the few times we bond since I'm closer with Papa over her most of the time... I guess I'm a, how you say, Daddy's Girl?"

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

Felicity giggled as she looked through the book with her cousins.

"Hello... What's this...?" Estelle pondered as she saw ponies in one picture who all looked emotional as there was a party going one with red, white, and blue decorations.

Felicity and Estelle gasped together as they knew what this picture meant. "Uncle Atticus and Tante Mo/Mom and Dad's wedding!"

"But why do they look so sad?" Vincent asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Estelle replied.

They soon decided to read the story of the picture which started long before any of them were born and it was the summer after high school graduation as Atticus squeezed Mo's hand as gentle as he could as they visited the doctor to find out more about their future baby, and where Patch was by his master's side to try and help him calm down.

* * *

"Hello, how are we feeling today?" The doctor smiled.

"Just fine, Dr. West," Atticus smiled back. "The tests go okay?"

"Yes, your baby seems to be healthy so far," The doctor replied. "Also... Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm... I guess we could do that..." Mo smiled. "Might be easier to help decide what to name them and what for people to buy at the baby shower."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"And will be a great surprise for everyone else who doesn't know." Patch whispered to Atticus and Mo.

Atticus and Mo nodded.

"Well, then, congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Fudo," Dr. West smiled as he took out his clipboard. "You'll be giving birth to a baby boy."

Atticus and Mo began to cheer with Patch as they were more than happy to hear this. Dr. West smiled to them. Atticus and Mo hugged and nuzzled each other happily.

"Congratulations again," Dr. West smiled. "I look forward to your ultrasound, then we'll see more of the baby until your due date, Mrs. Fudo."

"Oh, thank you, Dr. West." Mo smiled back.

"Sure thing," Dr. West smiled. "Get home safe."

Atticus and Mo smiled back as they walked off with Patch.

"So, speaking of Mr. and Mrs. Fudo... It's about time for the wedding, huh?" Patch asked them on the way out.

"Just about, yeah," Atticus smiled. "Though of course we're gonna celebrate Twilight's coronation too when Celestia and Luna are ready to officially retire like they told us after that Midnight Castle adventure and Uncle Sombra was almost destroyed."

"Right." Mo nodded.

* * *

They soon came into the car and drove off. Mo smiled as she hugged her stomach very happily.

"I just can't believe it sometimes," Atticus sighed. "I'm gonna be a father."

"And I know that you're going to be a great father." Mo smiled.

"And I know you'll be a great mother." Atticus smiled back.

Suddenly, they all got messages on their Spell Phones.

"We gotta meet in The Other Realm's Gym?" Mo asked before shrugging. "Hm... I guess we could go there for a little while."

"I guess so." Atticus said.

"I have a question." Patch raised his paw.

"We don't know what Drell wants yet." Mo said to him.

"No, not that," Patch replied. "Why do you call yourselves Mr. and Mrs. Fudo even though you're not married yet?"

"Oh, okay," Atticus remarked. "Well, we _will_ be married soon, but that's also so people wouldn't judge us in the hospital."

"As happy as I am to marry Atticus and birth his children, I'm a little embarrassed that we had to do it the other way around." Mo said bashfully.

"Well, it sure was a surprise." Cherry said.

* * *

Atticus soon took them to the Other Realm Gym. As they got out and got set, Cherry took out a notebook that was to help plan for Atticus and Mo's wedding.

"Okay, so the chefs should be able to make a cake with a stars and stripes design using vanilla, strawberry, and blueberry," Cherry said. "Also perhaps some fireworks for after the reception."

"Perfect," Mo smiled. "And we already know where we're having the wedding."

"But I've planned some-" Cherry replied.

"We know, Cherry," Atticus stopped her right there. "Let _us_ worry about it. All you worry about is standing with me for the final 'I do's' as my best mare."

Cherry stuttered a bit before shaking her head with a sheepish grin. "Uh... Of course, Atticus... I can do that..." She then said as she tried to relax.

"Oh, this is going to be a great wedding." Mo smiled.

Drell was soon shown to be with Ambrose. Ambrose appeared to be lifting up some weights that he was too young to use.

"Drell, what the heck?!" Cherry asked. "He's just a baby!"

"I know," Drell replied before smirking. "Gosh, this must be how Zeus felt after Hercules was born," And where he soon felt how that father/son bonding with the newborn god who had lifted his father up as Ambrose lifted up his own father. "Good boy!" he approved.

Ambrose giggled as he picked up his father.

"So, uh, any reason you wanted us to come over other than to show off how strong your son is and how he looks like he could beat the snot out of me?" Cherry asked.

"Actually, yes..." Drell replied. "Your graduation gifts from being my adventure students since you were officially enrolled into Canterlot High School."

"Yes?" Patch smiled.

"It's been a lot of fun," Drell said as he clicked open a case. "It was a good run."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not retiring too, are you?" Cherry spoke up.

"Oh, goodness, no!" Drell replied. "Ambrose is still in diapers. He'll take over after me once he's old enough."

"What if he doesn't want to?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, but he must," Drell said. "I took after when my mother retired, and she preceded her mother, then her mother's mother, and so on and so forth."

"And if he doesn't?" Mo asked.

Drell shrugged from that.

"If I were Head of the Witch's Council, I'd make some changes." Atticus replied.

"Sure you can, sure you can," Drell smirked as he gave them each gold medals. "As your magical guardian, I bestow you these Medals of Adventure and Friendship for all that you've done for Equestria and more places I've sent you all to. I'm proud of all of you."

"Thanks, Drell." Atticus smiled.

"Thank you." The others added.

"Of course," Drell replied before picking up Ambrose. "When Hilda, Zelda, Thor, and Sabrina get here, we'll go to Equestria."

"Sounds good." Mo said as she cooed to Ambrose since he was a baby.

Ambrose cooed a bit as he reached out at her while giggling a bit.

"Can I hold him?" Mo asked Drell.

"Hmm... Well... If that's okay," Drell replied. "You wanna be held by Mo, 'Brose?"

Ambrose cooed a bit from that.

"All right, here you go." Drell said as he allowed Mo to hold Ambrose.

Mo smiled as she held Ambrose.

"So, your portal should be here any minute now," Drell told them as he sat down. "This might be your final Equestrian adventure ever. How do you guys feel?"

"A little emotional," Cherry shrugged. "I mean, does this mean we have to say goodbye to Twilight and the others after the wedding and Twilight's coronation?"

"Probably so." Drell replied as he seemed to be hiding a secret from them.

"Oh..." Atticus frowned.

"What?" Drell asked. "Did ya think you'd be going to Equestria forever?"

"Well, no... But I guess we didn't expect this to happen so soon..." Mo replied as she took out plastic keys for Ambrose to play with while she talked with him.

"And where we'd get to visit them once a while." Patch frowned.

"I'm sorry, but life is unfair sometimes," Drell replied. "Just ask Sabrina."

"That's not funny, you sick duck." Cherry mumbled emotionally.

"Sorry, but that's how it is sometimes," Drell said. "Like... Even I'm an immortal. I may live for a long time, but I can still get hurt and die someday."

"Yeah..." Patch frowned.

"Aw... No blubbering!" Drell told them. "It's one of the rules in this Realm."

"Seriously?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Rule Bearer?!" Drell called out.

A woman in a bard uniform came over with a very big scroll with the rules of The Other Realm. "Rule #555: No blubbering."

The group looked a bit deadpan from that, though they frowned to each other as this looked like a goodbye to Equestria for them.

"Now, come on, cheer up." Drell said.

"Easy for you to say," Mo sighed. "You're coming to the wedding too, right?"

"Sure, as long as there's cake." Drell smirked.

"Of course there's going to be cake." Atticus said.

"Then I shall come," Drell replied. "I just wish Sabrina would make up with Harvey instead of being interested in that Aaron Jones boy."

The group shuddered from Sabrina's new love interest as they liked Harvey a whole lot better, especially when they all went to school together. A portal soon came for them.

"Well, there's your ride," Drell said as he took Ambrose away from Mo. "I'll meet you guys there in time for the celebrations."

"Alright then." Atticus said.

The group soon went through the portal as Drell held onto Ambrose.

"This is it, Ambie," Drell said to his son. "The grand finale... Or is it?" he then narrowed his eyes mysteriously.


	2. Chapter 2

As the group entered the portal, they were changed into their pony forms. A unicorn baker was soon shown to be on his way for an appointment.

"Hey there, my unicorn friend," A green unicorn mare smirked as she stopped him. "Have you heard?"

"About Princess Twilight Sparkle's coronation and Prince Atticus's wedding?" The unicorn baker replied. "Who hasn't? I'm on my way there now. So much baking to do and--"

"No, no," The mare clarified. "About the Earth ponies."

"I know their crops have been non-performing, but--" The unicorn baker started.

"That's not it," The green unicorn replied with an urgent warning. "They're hoarding the food for themselves! I heard the Mayor of Appleloosa say that if unicorns and Pegasi want to eat, they can use their own hooves to dig."

"How awful!" The unicorn baker gasped.

"We unicorns have to stick together, right?" The green unicorn hid a sly smirk.

The unicorn baker nodded to that and soon trotted to the castle as Mrs. Cake waved to him in a friendly way until he snubbed her. And where this caused the green unicorn to snicker evilly as she left. However, this unicorn wasn't a unicorn at all! She was a certain Changeling Queen.

* * *

In a certain Legion of Doom, and I don't mean the one from the old comic books led by Lex Luthor. Torak stared at a photograph he had that was of Megan Williams as he smiled at it as it made him feel happy, though he had to keep it hidden from his father and quickly hid it away as Chrysalis was coming over to him, Tirek, and Cozy Glow.

"Ah, Chrysalis," Tirek greeted. "Another successful field trip, I presume?"

"Spreading distrust among the unicorns and Earth ponies is almost too easy," Chrysalis replied. "We could take down Twilight and her friends a hundred times, but as long as they have the 'love' of Equestria behind them, they'd crawl back to defeat us. Not anymore."

"No friendship no magic! It's so obvious when you think about it," Cozy Glow smirked. "I did my part freaking out the pegasi."

"And Grogar's long absence has given me time to prepare the next part of our plan." Tirek smirked as he blew at a torch.

The flame went out and a secret drawer soon opened up to show a certain relic.

"Grogar's Bell: This artifact can steal any creature's magic," Tirek grinned as he read from his book while taking the ram's bell. "It holds that magic until it is released by this spell. Which means all the power inside is ours for the taking!" he then hugged the bell before kissing it all over.

"You're drooling on the bell." Cozy Glow grimaced as she took the bell from him.

"Yeah, Dad, even I wouldn't go as far as kissing Grogar's bell, that's just, well, disturbing." Torak said.

Cozy Glow wiped the bell a bit from Tirek's drool.

"Let's try the spell before Grogar gets back," Chrysalis suggested to the other Equestrian villains. "I'm sick of waiting for that old goat's master plan."

"Take my hands," Tirek told the others, but they hesitated at first. "So we can all be part of the spell. Unless you'd prefer I take all the magic myself with my son?"

They soon all joined hooves/hands for the spell.

"Our pact stands," Crysalis remarked. "What we do, we do together. Once we defeat the protectors of Equestria, we can claim this land and rule our kingdoms alone once more."

"Then I guess I'll just stay--" Torak began before Tirek forcefully grabbed his son's left hand so then he would join in by force.

"You're helping!" Tirek told his son.

"Oh, right," Torak laughed nervously. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Just remember, we still have leverage on you because we could always hurt a certain former human you're in love with," Cozy Glow smirked at Torak. "As long as you help us with our plan, she's safe."

"Right," Torak sighed before looking up at his dad. "Alright, Dad, do the spell."

"That's a good centaur..." Tirek approved.

Torak pouted a bit as he worked with the others with their combined magic to use the spell on Grogar's bell. The bell soon levitated as it soon shot them all with some sort of powerful vortex. And where Tirek and Torak began to grow stronger while Chrysalis and Cozy Glow both changed. The bell lowered as the villains all shared an evil laugh together.

"I have returned. Twilight Sparkle's coronation and Prince Atticus's wedding are today, and we are going to ruin it with this artifact," Grogar reported as he came to his lair with what looked like a gemstone as he looked around for his helpers. "But to succeed, you must work together."

"Oh, we're ahead of you, Grogar." Chrysalis's voice smirked.

Grogar soon saw her as she hung upside-down like a bat before shooting a sticky slime at his front feet, trapping him in the ground. Tirek stepped out with Torak as he grinned at their bigger and stronger statures. Cozy Glow flew out as she was an Alicorn filly before she shot magic at his artifact, destroying it instantly. Chrysalis soon got down on the ground on her four hooves. She looked even more like a great bug queen in her new form with bright green eyes. A familiar artifact was soon shown to Grogar from where he stood.

"The bell! You had it all this time?!" Grogar gasped as he struggled to get free. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"We're villains. Duh." Cozy Glow smirked.

"And _who_ is _this_?!" Grogar asked as he faced Torak while struggling.

Torak looked over softly.

"The heir for when I officially rule over with a little help," Tirek smirked. "My son: Torak."

"Now, shall we?" Cozy Glow smirked at Tirek and Chrysalis.

Tirek and Chrysalis nodded to that as they all used their combined magic to hit Grogar. Grogar yelled out as he was zapped, though something strange began to happen to him as he soon morphed into something or rather someone else than his "true form".

"That was unexpected." Tirek said to the others as they saw a familiar draconequus.

Discord soon tried to use his magic to escape only for nothing to happen since his magic was taken and where that meant he had to now escape by running off by foot.

"Wait. Discord was Grogar?" Cozy Glow asked with surprise. "Like, the whole time? Should we follow him?"

"Without magic, he's no threat," Chrysalis smirked as she levitated the bell happily. "Besides, we have plans."

"Remind me again what those plans are?" Torak smiled nervously.

"Get over here." Tirek replied.

Torak chuckled sheepishly, though he sighed as he thought about Megan again.

"If you have something on your mind, you can tell me." Megan's image said in his head with a friendly smile and a wink.

"I wish I could, Megan..." Torak pouted to himself. "I wish I could."

* * *

** _Meanwhile back in Canterlot..._ **

The group soon shot out of their portal, landing on top of each other in the middle of the party area. Night Light and Twilight Velvet looked down at the fallen group.

"Night Light! Twilight Velvet!" Atticus beamed to Twilight's parents. "It's so good to see you two!"

"You both must be so happy for Twilight." Mo added.

"Oh, we sure are," Twilight Velvet smiled. "It sure is a proud day."

"Our little filly," Night Light sniffled emotionally. "Who would've guessed?"

"Well, clearly Celestia and Luna did." Cherry said.

"And you're getting married," Twilight Velvet smiled to Atticus and Mo. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Atticus smiled back. "I feel pretty proud of myself too."

"And I'm so excited." Mo added.

"Congratulations to you too, Mo," Night Light smiled. "We'll let you go see Twily."

The group smiled to the parents of their friend as they went to trot off together.

"Doesn't she look so adorably regal up there?" Celestia smiled at her sister.

"Our little Twilight, all grown up," Luna smiled back tearfully as she wiped her eyes. "Should we tell her that we've cleared out our royal suites so she and Spike can move in?" she then asked.

"Oh, maybe wait until after the coronation," Celestia advised. "Twilight doesn't need anything else to worry about today."

The group soon arrived in the room as Spike was seen with measuring tape.

"So, you freakin' out yet?" Spike asked Twilight as he measured her head.

"About what?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Cherry's voice smirked as she and the others came over. "It's not every day the princesses that have ruled Equestria for hundreds of moons retire and pass all their responsibilities on to your and your friends."

"You made it!" Twilight beamed to the group.

"We wouldn't miss this for anything in the world." Patch smiled.

"It's so good to see you guys," Twilight smiled back. "And actually, Cherry, I'm feeling pretty good. We've all faced so much and come out okay. I know we're up to the challenge of keeping Equestria safe and happy. There's nothing we can't handle together."

"Guys? I think we're in the wrong Equestria?" Mo said to the others from Twilight's behavior.

"Yeah, because she's a little more confident than usual." Patch added.

"Which reminds me..." Twilight smiled as she brought out a box for Spike.

"Royal advisor?" Spike asked as he opened the box to find a gold medal inside and decided to wear it. "What's that?"

"A new position I created for you," Twilight smiled at him. "You've been at my side for every step of this journey. Knowing I had you to count on gave me the strength I needed to grow and succeed. I wouldn't be here without you."

Mo smiled as she knew Spike must have felt touched.

Spike smiled tearfully as he and Twilight shared a hug. "Thanks, Twilight," he said to her emotionally with a smile. "You know I'll always be your right-hoof dragon."

"I was hoping you'd say that, because now that my crown's been fitted, we have some royal errands to run!" Twilight smiled back. "Atticus, did you want your wedding before or after the coronation?"

"Whichever works for you." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm... I suppose we can plan that out before we settle down." Twilight smiled back.

"That sounds like a plan." Mo smiled back.

"Come with me." Twilight smiled as she flew off with Spike to run errands.

The group soon followed after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Boots were walking into town as Fluttershy seemed to have a bump in her stomach since the last time the adventure group saw her. They came to the market which seemed to be deserted.

"And you're sure this is where Pinkie told us to get the blackberries for her special coronation dessert?" Rarity asked Fluttershy.

"Maybe they keep their produce in the back?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Nope. This is all we got," The fruit seller told them as he took out a tray with a rotten looking potato on it. "But I got a special on these taters."

Fluttershy and Rarity both looked like they were about to be sick from the stench of the rotten potato.

"Um, no, thank you," Boots smiled nervously, remembering her manners from her mother. "We'll keep looking."

"Very good." Fluttershy smiled back to Boots as she pushed Rarity away.

"He sure seemed interesting." Boots said.

Twilight and the others soon came by.

"Auntie Twilight!" Boots beamed.

"Ooh! Twilight, darling! You're just in time," Rarity beamed. "Only one more pre-coronation stop. We're picking up the final touch for your apres-hors d'oevres gown..."

"Would that before or after the royal marshmallow eating contest?" Twilight joked.

"What?! I haven't made one of those!" Rarity gasped, not realizing that that was a joke as she took out a quill and paper. "You must tell me when they add these sorts of things!"

"It's okay, Rarity," Twilight laughed as she stopped her. "I was just joking."

"Joking? Day of her coronation?" Spike smirked. "You've come a long way, Twilight."

"You sure have." Patch added.

Twilight blushed happily from that.

* * *

They soon came to a shop as Rarity tried to open the door, but found herself unable to as it jiggled. "Well, that's odd. They _look_ open." she said before she then tried knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" A unicorn mare's voice asked from inside the shop.

"Oh. Well, this being a thread shop, I thought I might buy some?" Rarity replied, matter-of-factly.

"Put the bits in the mail slot." The unicorn mare demanded.

Rarity shrugged as she did just that and soon earned her spool of thread.

"Well, that was unexpected." Mo said.

"Yeah, what was all that about?" Twilight added.

"You know designers," Rarity replied calmly. "Don't like being interrupted when they're on a creative roll. With thread this exquisite, can you blame them?"

"Weather for the coronation/wedding is sunny skies!" Rainbow Dash announced as she flew by with a cloud to move it out of the way before coming down to the others. "It was weird, though. Not many Pegasi wanted to help me clear the clouds. They were kinda on edge."

A unicorn stallion was soon seen rushing inside. The others looked at him as today seemed to be a strange day in Equestria.

"They're not the only ones." Spike collected from that.

"It's the first shift in royal power in over a millennium," Rarity suggested. "Of course everypony is a little jumpy. Change does that."

After hearing that, Twilight frowned, feeling that it might be because of her.

"But I'm sure it's not because they're worried about _you_." Fluttershy assured Twilight.

"How could they be?" Rainbow Dash replied. "How many times have you saved their flanks by now?"

"You're right," Twilight smiled to the support. "I'll just have to let everypony know that even with Celestia and Luna gone, we'll make sure things stay the same."

"Sounds great." Patch beamed.

"By the way, Twilight; are Clark and Megan helping out with the coronation too?" Atticus asked.

"They should be, yes," Twilight replied. "I know that Clark will be with Applejack and Megan said that she would probably come with Danny and Molly."

"Yeah, and they would be with Pinkie Pie." Spike said.

"I guess we could do the wedding first since your coronation is taking some time." Mo suggested at Twilight.

"Hmm... Alright..." Twilight replied. "Let's just hope your other guests make it in time then."

"Oh, we're sure they will." Mo smiled.

* * *

They soon came back towards the castle.

"Stop looking at us like that!" Clark's voice complained.

"Sounds like something's going on." Atticus said.

"What now?" Cherry sighed slightly.

A royal guard seemed to be glaring at Applejack and Clark as they moved a barrel of apples together.

"Twilight! There you are!" Applejack smiled in relief before glaring. "You mind tellin' your friend here that Ah don't need an official guard wherever Ah go? Especially if he ain't gonna help carry apples?"

"I appreciate you taking such good care of my friends, but we're fine now." Twilight smiled politely at the guard.

"Yeah, so you can stop glaring at them." Cherry said.

The royal guard snorted at her before bowing to Twilight as he took his leave.

"It was the strangest thing," Megan spoke up as she came between Applejack and Clark. "He kept calling us each 'Earth Pony', like we didn't have names."

"And watching me like he thought we'd steal the silver!" Clark added.

"Where are Danny and Molly?" Mo asked.

"Last I checked, they were with Pinkie Pie." Megan replied.

Cherry went to open a door only to get flooded with cupcakes along with Pinke Pie and Megan's younger brother and sister.

"Do NOT go in that kitchen!" Pinkie Pie told the others.

"Trust us, you don't want to be in there." Danny said.

"You look like you were in a sugar war." Rainbow Dash remarked.

"For some reason, the bakers are super grouchy with each other." Pinkie Pie said as she helped Cherry out of the cupcake pile.

"Yeah!" Molly pouted.

"That unicorn chef started throwing dessert at Mrs. Cake!" Danny added.

"I tried to help, but I got caught in the crossfire!" Pinkie Pie said as she got Cherry out before smirking hungrily to a cupcake that smudged on Cherry's face. "Tasty, tasty crossfire~..." she then slurped up the cupcake off of the perky goth's face.

"Still think this is just Pre-Coronation jitters?" Twilight asked Fluttershy nervously.

"My aching metatarsals!" Discord's voice groaned before Fluttershy could respond to that. "You know, you forget how convenient snap-travel is."

"Papa!" Boots gasped as she rushed off with Fluttershy to the draconequus.

"Wait. Did you just walk here?" Spike asked.

"I haven't seen you do that since me, Starlight, Trixie, and Thorax came from the Sunset Festival in Starlight's village." Atticus added.

"Yes, actually, and I have a confession to make," Discord replied. "You see, I might have made the teeeeeniest boo-boo. All very well-intentioned and noble on my part, of course, but--"

"Get to the point, Discord." Applejack deadpanned.

"You remember that whole thing with King Sombra?" Discord prompted.

"You're kidding, right?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "Tyrant Unicorn King who wanted me dead just for happening to befriend Atticus."

"Well... That was slightly my fault," Discord replied. "And by 'slightly', I mean... I brought him back."

"You did?! But why?" Rarity gasped.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Discord began.

Cherry and Atticus shared deadpan looks from that as Drell always told them that.

"Which is why I also brought back three other villains, one of which has a son, who are now on the loose and not really big fans of yours," Discord continued sheepishly. "So... My bad."

The group all gasped from that with immense fear.

* * *

The four kids reading the story looked suspenseful and scared, but of course, the story was set in the past, so they knew that everything would be fine in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

"Turn the next page." Felicity told Estelle.

"Oh... Sorry..." Estelle smiled bashfully. "Gosh, Aunt Cherry's a beast when it comes to chapter endings."

"Hm." Felicity smirked from that as Estelle turned the page.

* * *

The group soon met up at the castle with Twilight at the throne to recap over what was going on.

"Let me get this straight," Luna glared at Discord. "You wanted to boost Twilight's confidence, so you brought back Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek to attack her?!"

"Don't forget Sombra." Discord pointed out.

"And while you united these three villains, you pretended to be Grogar?!" Celestia glared at Discord.

"That is _so _stupid, it hurt my head!" Cherry glared with a groan. "Ugh... Now I'm starting to act like Stretch around Fatso."

"Discord, how could you do this to Twilight?!" Fluttershy asked tearfully as she hugged Boots. "And us?!"

"Look what a great job you did defeating Sombra," Discord smiled thoughtfully. "All the confidence you gained. Remember the cheering? The hoof-bumps?"

"Except it was all a lie." Twilight said softly.

"A well-intentioned lie." Discord clarified.

"For all the time you've spent with us, you really haven't picked up too much in the way of friendship lessons, huh?" Applejack asked.

"You've been setting up challenges for us the whole time, haven't you?" Twilight asked as she looked a bit insecure. "None of our successes were actually real."

"Of course they were!" Discord replied. "You just had an extremely good-looking safety net. I mean, look at Cherry. She finally got to stand up against King Sombra."

"Okay, other than helping with Cherry standing up against King Sombra, how is the safety net helpful?" Clark asked Discord.

"I intended to prepare Twilight for anything by orchestrating an epic attack at her coronation," Discord replied. "Also perhaps before Atticus and Mo's little wedding."

"You beastly beast! Don't you know how much this day means to them?!" Rarity glared as she talked down to Discord. "And me?! I made Twilight's dress and Mo's gown with suggestions from her mother and sister! Why wait until now for such a horrible plan?!"

"You don't take a final exam on your first day of class," Discord smiled. "Just think; after defeating three baddies, Twilight would have to believe that she's the leader we all know she is!"

"You have made a grave misjudgment, Discord," Celestia glowered as she flew up to his face. "Do you have anything else you would like to tell us?"

"Would you like the good news or the bad news?" Discord asked nervously.

"That wasn't the bad news?!" Luna glared.

"All my chaos magic is... Gone," Discord soon said shamefully. "Trapped in Grogar's bell."

"And what's the good news?" Megan asked.

"Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, and maybe Torak now have all of the real Grogar's magic." Discord grinned sheepishly.

"**IN _WHAT_ WORLD IS _THAT_ GOOD NEWS?!**" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"Compared to me losing my powers, _anything_ else is good news!" Discord said sheepishly.

"None of that is good news!" Patch told him.

"Twilight, Luna, we need to make a plan," Celestia suggested. "Maybe it's not too late to stop this disaster from happening!"

"I... I need some time to think first." Twilight said as she held her head.

"Well, there isn't any time!" Discord replied. "Look what I overheard them saying!" he then tried to snap his fingers, but nothing happened.

"Uh... Discord?" Patch spoke up. "Powerless, remember?"

"Oh... Right... Just listen to my voice and use your imagination!" Discord replied.

"Or Atticus could always use his illusion part of his crystal powers while you tell us everything you heard." Mo suggested.

"Which would be better?" Atticus asked.

"Illusion power." Cherry suggested.

Atticus nodded as he soon used his magic to help them see what Discord saw.

* * *

"Alright, Discord, tell us what you heard." Patch said.

"Right... So anyway..." Discord replied as the villains were shown with the illusion as he imitated their voices.

"Let the fool go," Chrysalis scoffed as they gathered around Grogar's bell with Torak forcing himself to come along. "Without magic, he's no threat. Besides, we have plans."

"The 'Lame Six' are so busy being perfect, they haven't even noticed what we've been up to," Cozy Glow added. "Have I mentioned how great revenge is?"

"I hope you got a name picked out for your future kingdom," Tirek smirked. "Because it's time to destroy Equestria!"

"But you promised Megan wouldn't be hurt." Torak frowned.

"I say a lot of things," Tirek smirked. "If you do what I say though, maybe she'll be spared."

Torak looked miserable as that did sound promising, but he knew everyone else would be hurt. Patch frowned as he couldn't help but notice that Torak looked very guilty and upset. The other three then laughed evilly as this spelled doom for everybody.

* * *

"They're probably on their way to attack Canterlot right now!" Discord warned the others.

"Then we'll stop 'em!" Pinkie Pie proclaimed.

"That's right." Mo nodded.

"How?! Stopping Sombra by himself was hard enough!" Twilight yelped. "And that was with Lord-of-Chaos training wheels!"

"Twilight, it doesn't matter if Discord set up your successes or not," Celestia soothed. "We believe in you and always have."

"Lean on your strengths to counter your weaknesses." Luna added.

"Right." Atticus nodded.

"My strengths? Right!" Twilight replied as she looked motivated. "Spike! Send a letter to Star Swirl! Tell him we need the Pillars to guard the border of Canterlot!"

Spike nodded as he soon did just that to get extra help for the final battle.

"If the villains are coming for a fight, we'll have one waiting for them!" Twilight continued. "With Chrysalis on the loose, she'll go after Starlight! Warn Cadance and Shining Armor! They're our final line of defense if we fail! Cherry nearly died because of King Sombra. The ultimate battle for the fate of Equestria is coming!"

"Should Clark join up with the Pillars of Protection?" Patch asked Twilight.

"Perhaps that would be a wise decision after that trip we all took to Hope Hollow." Twilight nodded.

"Did you hear that?" Patch asked Clark.

"I sure did!" Clark beamed.

"But I think this job would be best suited for Supermane." Twilight said with a wink at the last part.

"Oh, gee, where could we find him?" Clark asked playfully.

They all chuckled a bit as Spike finished Twilight's summoning scroll to the Pillars of Equestria, and then after it was sent, Clark used his Alicorn magic to change into his Alicorn form and before taking off he kissed Applejack. Applejack chuckled and blushed from the kiss.

"See ya in a bit!" Supermane proclaimed as he took off.

* * *

** _Meanwhile with Torak and the three villains..._ **

"We're not going anywhere until you two stop arguing!" Cozy Glow glared between the two adult villains before smiling sweetly at the Changeling Queen. "Chrysalis, say something nice about Tirek."

"Ugh... He's... Red." Chrysalis said with a groan.

"Tirek?" Cozy Glow then asked the centaur.

"She's... Not as annoying as I expected." Tirek then said.

"That's better." Torak commented.

"Torak, say something nice about me." Cozy Glow smirked.

"Dang it, had to open my mouth," Torak groaned before facing Cozy Glow. "Okay, Cozy, you're a fast learner in using your alicorn magic."

"Great!" Cozy Glow smirked. "And Torak, you look better in the dark side than as a student at that School of Friendship."

Torak grinned, though miserably to keep up appearances, though he really missed Megan and all of his other friends.

"Good! Now we were talking about Grogar's bell." Cozy Glow then told the others.

"Right," Torak said. "But can any of us really handle Discord's magic?"

"Hmm... He might have a point," Chrysalis replied. "That much chaos magic in our veins..."

"But taking it all would be madness!" Tirek remarked. "It's impossible for any other creature to control!"

"I guess if you need a guinea pig to find out if anypony can use chaos magic, _I'll_ volunteer." Cozy Glow offered.

"Better than no one at all." Torak said.

The others shrugged from that as Cozy Glow took in the magic.

Cozy Glow soon laughed evilly as she turned into a big, evil, scary-looking Alicorn. "Fools! Now _I_ have more power than all of you! Kneel before my might!" she then grinned darkly as she shot magic from her horn which made rubber chickens shoot out.

Torak cupped his mouth with a stifled snicker, and where even Tirek and Chrysalis found that amusing. Cozy Glow glared as she tried to shoot more magic which made pineapple monsters appear. Torak laughed a bit as that felt like the best moments he ever had with his father with Chrysalis and Cozy Glow.

"Aaaugh! Take it back! Take it back!" Cozy Glow cried out.

The magic was soon removed from her to change her back to normal.

"Still think chaos magic is a good idea?" Tirek smirked.

"Nope." Torak shook his head.

"Leave it in the bell," Chrysalis smirked. "We've got a kingdom to conquer."

"So, where should we strike first?" Cozy Glow smirked back as she took the bell, walking off with the others.

"Everywhere." Chrysalis said with a dark chuckle.

"Right." Torak said before getting lifted up and carried by his father.

And so, they took off with hot pursuit.

* * *

** _Meanwhile..._ **

"We've faced enemies of Equestria before, and we've always succeeded, no matter the odds," Twilight told the others. "That wouldn't be possible without all of you."

"You're welcome!" Discord smirked.

"Dude, read the room." Spike glared along with the others as they were quite furious with him right now.

"So I ask for your help again today in what is our biggest battle yet," Twilight continued as the others soon smiled from the motivation. "All of Equestria is at stake, and I can't do this alone, but I'm not afraid. Because with friendship as our armor and teamwork as our power, nopony can ever bring us down!"

The doors leading to the throne room were soon heard being forced open.

"Oh, come on!" Cozy Glow's voice smirked.

The others turned to see her as she carried a bunch of guards and dropped them like a sack of potatoes.

"Where'd you get that?" Cozy Glow rolled her eyes at Twilight. "A daily affirmations calendar? Yeesh."

"It's the Darla Dimple pony!" Cherry cried out.

"The who?" Cozy Glow asked out of confusion.

"Never mind that, Cozy Glow, you're--" Twilight was about to say.

"About to wipe the floor with you!" Cozy Glow grinned darkly as she shot magic at her.

Twilight yelped until she got hit at the throne behind her, then let out a groan of pain as she hit the floor. This caused everyone, but Cozy Glow to gasp.

"Wow, it is true. Alicorns really do have more fun." Cozy Glow smirked as she shot her magic.

This looked bad. Very, very bad so far.

* * *

Meanwhile, Supermane kept flying until he landed to where the Pillars of Equestria were.

"Spread out and stay ready, friends. Canterlot depends on us." Star Swirl told the rest of the pillars and Supermane.

They soon separated into different directions the one that Supermane stood by was Rockhoof.

"I'm going with you." Supermane told Rockhoof.

"Good by me." Rockhoof strongly approved, no pun intended.

Flash Magnus and Somnambula took to the skies with a salute to each other. Mistmane had her magic ready and Somnambula had her mask on. The area rumbled a bit as Tirek lept over to go to the Pillars. Supermane glared as he got ready while standing beside Rockhoof. Star Swirl looked through his telescope to see Tirek and Torak coming toward them as the two centaurs soon lept out right behind the ancient unicorn. And where Tirek smirked down at the ancient unicorn while Torak frowned as he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Charge!" Supermane called out as he ran off with Rockhoof.

Tirek smirked and stomped down to make the ground shoot out to knock them down, almost like an earth-bender, and where he was successful with Rockhoof, but as for Supermane, he burst right through towards the two centaurs, but mostly to Tirek.

"It'll take more than a little gravel to stop me!" Supermane glared at the evil centaur.

Tirek smirked as he used his magic to hold Supermane in the air before draining him of his magic/powers.

"Huh...?" Supermane blinked before he began to look sickly.

"I'm so sorry." Torak whispered.

Tirek soon felt empowered before letting go of the now weak Supermane. Mistmane, Star Swirl, and Meadowbrook tried to shoot magic at Tirek to be rid of him, but that was a rookie mistake. Tirek laughed from that before grabbing Flash Magnus and throwing him at the three unicorns to knock them all down. Somnambula flew by only to get whacked away instantly as Tirek absorbed the fallen ponies' power and magic for himself. And where their magic was like a snack after he had absorbed Supermane's magic.

"Magic seasoned with age," Tirek smacked his lips. "Delicious."

"No!" Rockhoof cried out as he tried to beat Tirek with his shovel only for it to shatter on impact.

"Ah, Torak... You look famished..." Tirek said to his son. "Why don't you have some strength magic?"

"Yes, Father..." Torak frowned before absorbing Rockhoof's magic.

"Excellent, my boy... Very excellent..." Tirek approved.

Torak soon grew a bit bigger and stronger while Rockhoof looked scrawny and weak like how he used to be.

"Oh, run along," Tirek smirked to Rockhoof. "The big stallions are playing."

"Somnambula! Go warn the princesses!" Rockhoof told the female ancient pegasus.

Somnambula tried to get up and began to fly off only to thud against Tirek as he appeared right in front of her. Torak and Tirek shared the pegasus's magic and power before she was tossed down with Supermane and the other Pillars flat on the ground.

"Ahhhh... The perfect dessert to a legendary meal." Tirek smiled as he went to walk off to the castle with Torak. And as he walked off to the castle, Tirek could feel his hooves weren't on the ground before looking down to see he was flying without wings. Of course, he seemed to enjoy that very much as he decided to fly the rest of the day.

"I'm so sorry, Megan..." Torak sighed from that. "I wish I could tell you what's wrong, but you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore if I did."


	4. Chapter 4

** _Meanwhile at the School of Friendship..._ **

Trixie helped the students evacuate out of an emergency room as Starlight stood by.

"Stay with your buddy!" Starlight called out to the students. "No running! Just follow Counselor Trixie!"

"Starlight, star bright. Where's the pony I want to fight?!" Chrysalis smirked maliciously as she flew outside eagerly.

"I have to go, you got this?" Starlight asked Trixie.

"Nopony does a great and powerful escape like Trixie." Trixie reassured.

The two unicorns shared a hug before Starlight teleported outside.

"Ah," Chrysalis smirked at Starlight. "Just the headmare I want to see."

"You didn't make an appointment!" Starlight glared before lunging out at the Changeling Queen and as she lunged out at Chrysalis, she used her magic and teleported the both of them to a snowy wasteland.

* * *

"What is this place?" Chrysalis asked as she saw where they were.

"Somewhere you can't hurt anypony!" Starlight glared bravely.

"Wrong. I can hurt _you_!" Chrysalis glared back as she tried to shoot at Starlight with her horn's magic.

Starlight teleported away right behind Chrysalis then. Chrysalis turned around and soon shot her magic at her again, only for Starlight to teleport away again. Starlight kept teleporting while avoiding the shooting as much as possible.

"Stay still so I can blast you!" Chrysalis complained.

"Oh, yeah, real motivating!" Starlight smirked right behind the Changeling Queen.

Chrysalis soon blasted Starlight and this time was close. Starlight was flung right into the snow from that.

Chrysalis flew about until Starlight teleported to a higher ledge to zap her with. "Ugh! You'll pay for that!"

"Put it on my tab!" Starlight smirked as she zapped over Chrysalis to hit the cliff to summon an avalanche.

The snow rumbled suddenly as it came crashing down to ambush Chrysalis. Starlight teleported to the bottom and walked off as it looked like she was free to go.

That was, until Chrysalis popped out of the snow with a scowl. She then burst through, grabbing Starlight and trapped her into a cocoon with a dark smirk. "Now I'll have _all_ eternity to take my revenge on you!" She soon took off flying with Starlight in her cocoon.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guards kept trying to shoot at Cozy Glow, but she deflected their hits as she protected herself in a magic bubble shield while Celestia, Twilight, and Luna were in peril. Cozy Glow soon got out of her bubble which made the guards charge towards her, only for her to magic up a portal to make them run into and fall in, taking them outside of the castle and straight into a moat. Cozy Glow giggled evilly from her success.

"Stand down, Cozy Glow!" Celestia demanded.

"Gee, I guess I could. But... I'm having too much fun!" Cozy Glow said innocently before smiling evilly as she shot dark magic at them, but before her magic could hit them, Twilight used her magic to block it.

The Alicorn sisters stepped in to help out with a plan in mind.

"Ready, sister?" Celestia signaled.

Luna nodded and soon flew off with Celestia.

"Wait! What are you...?" Twilight asked, feeling overwhelmed as they flew off together.

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch rushed over to Twilight's sides as she looked scared to be alone. Celestia and Luna soon flew in front of Cozy Glow only for the young filly to take out Grogar's bell to attack them and suck up their magic while she had the chance. And where with that, Celestia and Luna no longer had magic as they fell to the floor.

"Oh, that looks bad." Cherry said, a bit nervous.

"NOOOOO!" Twilight cried out with devastation.

"That's the problem with you magic-types," Cozy Glow smirked. "You're so reliant on all your special power, you forget to use your brains!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Atticus glared.

"Now!" Twilight called out.

The other Mane Six soon popped out as a surprise attack. Rainbow Dash zipped around and flew off which left Cozy Glow spinning like a top with a rainbow blur.

"Surprise attack!" Pinkie Pie smirked as she attacked Cozy Glow with a confetti bazooka as Rarity levitated her in the air.

"Fly, my pretties!" Fluttershy smirked as she had the guard birds with her.

The guard birds flew out and dashed by Cozy Glow to make her drop the bell. Spike flew after Cozy Glow to hit her with fire, but she missed him and flew off with the bell until Pinkie Pie tried again.

"Looks like you got your hooves full!" Cherry mocked Cozy Glow as she flew around frantically.

Cozy Glow soon flew off from her. Applejack then lassoed Cozy Glow, pulling her down on the floor, making her hit the floor with defeat as the bell fell next to her. The filly soon crawled out and grabbed the bell as the Mane Six with their four friends soon surrounded her. Atticus and Twilight looked firm as their wings spread towards Cozy Glow. Cozy Glow looked scared as though this was it for her until she smirked as she saw a magic glow happening behind them. The windows shattered as they all nearly got blown back as Chrysalis came to one window. Tirek and Torak soon came in and jumped through another window together, pushing the throne out of the way. Cozy Glow smirked as she saw Discord hiding and used her magic to move him and threw him onto the pile that had the fallen others in the middle of the floor. Twilight soon magicked up a shield to protect all of them inside.

"You think your shield can stop us?" Chrysalis smirked at Twilight before laughing evilly and landed on top of the shield. "The Pillars have been defeated, your school has been abandoned, face it, Twilight, you've lost."

"You can attack us and we may fall, but Equestria will still stand, united in friendship, and we won't stop until we defeat you, no matter how many ponies you take down!" Twilight glared bravely with the others.

The three villains merely laughed at that while Patch looked wide-eyed as he saw Torak by his father's side.

"Didn't you all notice something was wrong in Equestria?" Tirek smirked. "We've been busy."

"A whisper here, a rumor there..." Chrysalis added.

"Destroy some crops, cause some damage..." Torak said softly.

"Turn pony against pony..." Cozy Glow grinned.

"Until your whole kingdom is on edge, waiting for just one tiny thing to push them over the brink!" Chrysalis concluded.

"There's no back-up friends or rainbow magic to save you now!" Tirek smirked.

"Golly, I think it's time for some redecorating!" Cozy Glow smirked back.

"You're wrong about no rainbow magic, Megan still has the Rainbow Of Light." Patch told the villains.

"Wherever she might be..." Atticus said as he looked around.

"I'm here!" Megan called out as she soon leaped out the doors and landed in front of the villains before gasping. "T-Torak...?"

"Megan! I... I can explain..." Torak said to her.

"Ah, Megan, so good to meet you in person." Tirek smirked.

Megan stepped back a bit.

"Now, let's see this Rainbow of Light." Tirek smirked as he reached out to the former human girl.

"Megan, quickly, use it!" Patch called out.

Megan stepped back and soon summoned the rainbow to stop Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow.

"Megan, look out!" Torak cried out as he was unable to prevent himself from that even though his father wanted him to be evil like him.

The Rainbow Of Light soon went towards the three villains. Megan glared at them, though she looked hurt to see Torak on the side of evil.

"I am so sorry." Torak whispered to her to show that he didn't mean to hurt her.

"Pretty." Cozy Glow smirked before she used Grogar's bell.

"Don't get used to it!" Megan glared.

"I'm sure it'll mean all the same to this little bell." Cozy Glow smirked as she attempted to absorb the Rainbow of Light from Megan.

Grogar's bell soon rang and the vortex showed up and began to absorb it.

"Oh... No..." Megan groaned as this was not going as she hoped it would.

A giant blast shot out, nearly destroying the castle which looked pretty bad for all of them.

"You know what's stronger than friendship, Twilight? Fear!" Chrysalis smirked as she came on the shield before shattering it instantly to expose them all to the villains.

"Because when you have to protect yourself? You don't have time for anypony else." Tirek smirked as he used his magic to force Twilight over to him.

"Too bad you never taught that in school." Cozy Glow smirked as Tirek grabbed Twilight by her wings.

"Let her go!" Cherry glared.

Twilight flinched as this looked like the end for her until a rock was thrown at Tirek to make him drop her. Rarity smiled sheepishly as she was the cause of that.

"Great job, Rarity." Patch smiled back.

"No problem." Rarity replied a bit wearily.

Twilight soon tried to use magic to protect her friends with some sort of rock wall from the bad guys who seemed stronger than them.

"Go, Twilight! Get help!" Rarity called out as she held up the wall.

"We'll hold 'em 'til you get back!" Applejack added.

"No! I can't leave you here!" Twilight frowned.

"You have to!" Cherry told her.

"It's our only chance!" Fluttersht called out.

"You'll come up with something to save the day!" Rainbow Dash added.

"You always do!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"We believe in you!" Spike advised as they came to the wall.

Celestia and Luna soon came to help out.

"Fly, you fool!" Discord urged.

Twilight looked tearful as she soon teleported away just as the wall broke which looked bad, and where the next thing that happened wasn't a surprise where the rest of the Mane Six, Discord, Celestia, Luna, and the adventure group ended up, due to the villains having Grogar's bell and Tirek having Supermane's powers.

* * *

The kids looked on the edge of their seats as they continued to read the story, feeling in shock of what happened to their parents all that time ago as it seemed like a dark and crazy Equestrian adventure.

* * *

"And now for your complete destruction!" Cozy Glow smiled evilly at their prisoners. "Won't that be fun?"

"Patience, Cozy. Destruction is so... Permanent," Chrysalis told the filly which made her pout at first. "We need to show the rest of Equestria that we've broken their heroes first. Besides, we should have fun with our guests."

"No! We should hunt down Twilight Sparkle! As long as she's out there, she's dangerous," Tirek glared before smirking as he was flying in the air while flexing his arms/biceps. "Even with my new powers to help us."

"Is that big, strong minotaur that scared of one little pony?" Chrysalis smirked back. "Relax. It's not like her friends are going anywhere.

Star Swirl tried to poof out of the prison, but of course, he couldn't.

"The fools brought the remains of my throne to Canterlot to protect themselves," Chrysalis continued as she came towards Starlight's prison. "Hah! Those shards block their magic.

Cozy Glow flew about at first.

"Careful. Too close and the shards cancel even our powers," Chrysalis told her. "But on this side of the cavern, we're the most powerful beings in Equestria, thanks to Grogar's Bell. Isn't that right, 'Grogar'?" she then pulled over the chains to show Discord.

"Torak... I thought we were friends..." Megan looked teary-eyed at the young centaur.

"We _are_..." Torak frowned.

"You know, my dear, we really should be thanking you for becoming friends with this foolish young centaur or else we never would have gotten him to go along with the plan." Chrysalis smirked as she patted Torak on the head between his horns like a pet.

"N-No... That's not true..." Megan said sickly and sadly. "Please tell me that's not true."

"Megan, I am so very sorry." Torak sniffled a bit as he felt like crying.

Megan frowned as it had to be true. Tirek continued to enjoy his powers as he kept flying around but then without anyone seeing he frowned as he saw his son was sad which was a surprise to him. After all, the adult centaur was evil, so then why was he feeling this way for his son? Torak wiped his eyes as he looked very tearful, especially with Megan looking heartbroken.

"What are you doing?!" Tirek soon glared to keep up appearances as he saw Cozy Glow trying to take the bell for herself. "You saw what happened when you tried to take Discord's chaos magic."

"Yeah, but there's Alicorn princess magic in there now, too!" Cozy Glow replied.

"I have a question." Cherry spoke up.

"Cherry, what're you--" Atticus was about to ask.

"Shh." Cherry shushed him.

"Oh... What now?!" Tirek asked the perky goth.

"Who gets to have all the power in Grogar's bell?" Cherry asked with a smirk to get them all to fight.

"What?" Cozy Glow asked.

"Oh, you know... Who gets to have all the power since villains almost never share?" Cherry replied.

"Well, I could be so much more powerful if I just could have--" Cozy Glow was about to say.

"What do you mean you could be?" Chrysalis glared.

"Um, hello?" Cozy Glow glared back with a scoff. "I'm the best one out of all of us! Nobody sees--"

"What are you talking about?!" Tirek exploded as they all began to argue.

"Okay, now we can think of a plan." Cherry said to the others.

"Right." Mo nodded.

"This is really bad." Fluttershy frowned.

"We gotta find Twilight," Applejack said to the others. "She's probably already figured out some way to defeat those monsters."

"Any idea how we get out of here to do that?" Rainbow Dash pondered.

Spike reached out to the prison before grimacing. "Too sticky. There's no way anypony could get through this." he then said.

"I'm so sorry." Discord's voice frowned.

The others glanced over at him.

"It made so much sense in my head," Discord continued lightly. "Twilight defeats her worst enemies and is filled with confidence. I truly did have the best intentions. I swear I'll make it up to you."

"That's gonna need to be a pretty epic make-up." Rainbow Dash said with a glare with the others, though Fluttershy was crying through her glare.

"Totally." Patch also glared.

"Stay away from the bell, you pest!" Tirek glared as he nearly zapped Cozy Glow as she zipped out of the way. "None of us can use the Alicorns' magic until we figure out how to handle that fool's ridiculous chaos magic!"

"I could always tell you how," Discord's voice said as he was shown to be holding a stone. "It would give you power over all reality, but you'd have to ask nicely and spare my friends."

"No, Discord! This isn't the way to help!" Spike told him.

"Discord, don't do it!" Torak added.

"Discord, could you pweeeease--?" Cozy Glow began cutely with puppy dog eyes.

"Threats are more my speed," Chrysalis glared as she moved Cozy Glow out of the way. "SPEAK!"

"He's lying," Tirek crossed his arms a bit. "He won't tell us."

"No way." Torak shook his head.

"I certainly won't tell you after the way you lied to me last time we teamed up, you muscle-bound cretin." Discord smirked at Tirek.

"This 'cretin' could destroy you before you blink, so choose your words carefully." Tirek glared sharply.

"You're right," Discord replied. "'Cretin' is too polite. How about 'pathetic centaur who uses magic to compensate for the fact that deep down he's afraid he'll never be enough to please dear old dad, King Vorak'?"

"Ooh! Snap!" Cherry remarked.

Tirek growled as he shot a blast that went all around the prison, luckily missing most of them before Discord used a rock as a shield to deflect the blast as it seemed like they were all unscathed.

"Ha! You missed!" Cozy Glow mocked the draconequus.

"I don't think he did." Torak said as he saw something on Starlight's cage destroyed.

"Sure didn't!" Starlight smirked as she slashed the rest of her cage, freeing herself as it fell to the ground.

"GET HER!" Chrysalis called out.

Starlight then teleported around like wildfire as the villains tried to zap her, but they would have no avail.

"Nice." Patch said.

Starlight soon teleported in front of the trapped others.

"Get Twilight!" Applejack told the pink unicorn.

"No way! She's always needed you guys!" Starlight replied as she soon used her magic to free all of them, including the Pillars.

The villains soon zapped her right behind which made her fall, though Celestia dropped down protectively above Starlight.

"Wow... That looks awkward..." Cherry commented.

"Find Twilight! We may not have our magic, but we aren't completely helpless!" Celestia told the others before charging with Luna and Starlight towards the villains. "We'll hold them off as long as we can!"

Megan looked too upset to move from where she sat.

"Megan?" Clark spoke up.

Megan sighed.

"Megan!" Clark called.

"Huh? Oh! Okay." Megan said as she got up to go with them.

"Wow, that was a pretty epic make-up." Rainbow Dash told Discord.

"Oh, for sure." Mo added.

"Just save Equestria," Discord told them after biting his nails nervously. "And keep Fluttershy safe!"

"We will!" Patch nodded.

* * *

Fluttershy wheezed a bit.

"Strong breaths, Fluttershy!" Discord advised.

"You okay, Fluttershy?" Mo asked the pegasus.

"I-I'll be alright... I guess they're just kicking." Fluttershy said as she touched her stomach.

"When are they due to arrive?" Mo asked.

"It's actually just one, but we don't know whether it'll be a boy or a girl," Fluttershy replied. "They're supposed to be due in three more months."

"Well, then I guess in three months, my little bundle of joy is going to have a playmate." Mo smiled.

"You too?" Fluttershy smiled back.

Mo beamed as she hugged Fluttershy as this looked like a great moment so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, they broke out from a brick wall to get going to the outside while they still had some time as Fluttershy tried to keep calm.

"Whew!" Patch sighed. "Finally."

"Why are you out in the open?!" A unicorn stallion cried out to them. "Hide!"

"Where is everypony?" Rarity asked him as he looked scared to death.

"The unicorns have been gathering in Celestia's School of Magic ever since the attack," The unicorn stallion replied frantically. "That's where I was headed when I saw you."

"What about the Pegasi and Earth Ponies?" Megan asked.

"It's everypony for themselves." The unicorn scoffed.

"That ain't right." Applejack replied.

"Well, you can all stand out here and debate," The stallion said before he ran off. "I'm goin' where I'm safe."

"Chrysalis was telling the truth," Spike said apprehensively. "They really have turned ponies against each other."

"Everypony's scared, that's all," Applejack suggested. "We just need to get to Ponyville and find Twilight pronto. She'll know how to set things right."

"And I'm coming with you to help." A voice replied.

"Please let it be who I think it is." Patch begged.

The others soon looked over to see a certain Canterlot guard.

"Flash Sentry?!" The others asked.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Spike said.

"Please, let me help you somehow," Flash replied. "We have to help Twilight! And, erm, uh, the world."

"So then you didn't listen to those rumors that the villains spread out?" Atticus smiled.

"I tried to believe them 'cuz I felt scared, but something in my heart told me otherwise," Flash replied. "It also told me to go with you guys to go find Twilight."

"Oh, I think I know what the reason for that is." Cherry hid a small smirk.

"I knew it had ta be 'cuz everypony's scared." Applejack replied bravely.

"Let's get to Ponyville." Megan said.

"I'm coming too." Flash replied.

"Glad to have you aboard, Flash." Fluttershy said softly.

They soon ran off towards Ponyville to find Twilight who had mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

** _Meanwhile in Ponyville..._ **

"Please, stay calm!" Mayor Mare announced to the ponies who were panicking around her. "I know it seems bad, but there's no need to panic!"

"Give us one good reason not to!" A mare called out.

The other ponies chattered from that with an uproar.

Mayor Mare began to look nervous from the uproar before she saw a familiar group. "Because Ponyville's own heroes of Equestria are here to save us!" she then announced with relief.

The group soon walked over into the crowd.

"Where'd all these ponies come from?" Applejack asked.

"Earth ponies been pourin' in lookin' for somewhere safe." Granny Smith told her granddaughter.

"I'm afraid it's 'cuz we don't have unicorn magic to protect us, dear." Martha added to Applejack.

"Great, here too." Mo said sarcastically.

"Or a city in the sky to hide in like those cowardly Pegasi!" The mare ranted.

"Cowardly?!" Rainbow Dash glared as she zipped towards the Earth mare.

The clouds soon began to rumble.

"Yeah, well, who needs YA?!" A voice glared.

The group soon saw two pony magicians who were having an argument.

"Pen! Stellar! What's going on?!" Cherry cried out as she came to them.

"Horn Head here thinks he's too good for our magic act even though his little fillyfriend is a pegasus!" Pen glared.

"Oh, come on, not you guys too!" Cherry frowned.

"Oh, that must be her now!" Pen glared as he looked up as the clouds were forming together. "They're blocking Cloudsdale!"

"Yeah!" The angry mare added as she came beside him. "Said they didn't want any 'grounded' ponies up in their business!"

"Listen up, buddy--!" Rainbow Dash glared back at them.

"Don't! That's exactly what Chrysalis and the others want," Fluttershy warned as she came between them. "More fighting. We know you're scared. We're here to help."

"That's right." Flash nodded.

"You better fix this!" Another mare called out from the crowd.

The other ponies yelled out some more which was very scary for Mayor Mare.

"Twilight's probably as worried as everypony else and tryin' to find somewhere safe," Applejack said to the others. "That's why I was sure she'd be waitin' for us in Ponyville. Where else could she be?"

Spike gasped as he had an idea. "I know where Twilight is!"

* * *

They soon went to the Crystal Empire. They came to the doors and walked inside to see Twilight's family.

"Oh, thank Celestia you're all alright," Cadence greeted as she carried Flurry Heart. "She's upstairs. It's... Not good."

Atticus and the others soon went upstairs to the room where Twilight was in.

"You're here?!" Twilight asked with surprise as Pinkie Pie suddenly hugged her. "I was so worried! Where are the princesses?"

"They put up a crazy fight so we could escape and find you!" Pinkie Pie smiled. "Mission accomplished! Now let's save Equestria!" she then puled down a banner with confetti. "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah!"

"They made a terrible mistake. You all did," Twilight frowned worriedly. "From the second I got away, I've been searching every book, scroll, and spell for a way to rescue you and stop Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy, but I haven't found anything. I failed."

"You'll come up with something." Megan assured her.

"Yeah, we can't save Equestria without you." Spike added.

"You all escaped without my help," Twilight replied. "You didn't need me then. So why would anypony need me now?"

"We know things look bad, but we've been in tough spots before, and we always--" Atticus said in a brotherly voice only to get cut off.

"Look around! Nothing we've ever done has mattered!" Twilight replied. "Sombra? Returned and destroyed the Tree of Harmony!"

"Also actually _killed _me." Cherry quickly added.

"Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow? Returned and more powerful than ever!" Twilight continued out of depression. "The School of Friendship? Shut down! Everypony in Equestria is so blinded by fear, they can't remember what friendship is! Nothing we do makes any difference!"

"But we're still free and together." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"And it's not like things can get any worse." Rainbow Dash added.

Clark soon saw something outside and went wide-eyed as what he saw reminded him of what he learned of how Hearth's Warming Eve/Hearth's Warming was started. "Uh, do you all remember how Hearth's Warming Eve started out before there was one?" he then spoke up.

"Oh, you mean those ghost horses like the ghosts from A Christmas Carol?" Cherry asked.

"Sorta." Clark replied.

"Oh, the Windigos... Why?" Flash asked.

"I think that's why." Clark said as he pointed out the window, fearfully.

And where they soon saw the Windigos along with storm clouds and cold weather. 

"Haven't we learned never to say that by now?" Spike asked Rainbow Dash from what she said earlier.

Things looked very bad in Ponyville as the ponies saw what was going on with the Windigos.

"The windigos!" A mare called out.

"That's just a Hearth's Warming Eve story," Pen scoffed as he stood with his wife and kids. "Right, Winter Lotus?"

The mare nodded to him with an agreement.

"Creatures made of wind that spread cold and misery across the land to punish ponies?!" A mare cried out as she decided to take charge. "Seems pretty real to me! Let the Pegasi deal with this! There's nothing we can do except hide!"

All of the earth ponies began to run off to hide, all except for Sandbar. Sandbar's parents and sister ran off while he stood brave and tall.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pegasi tried to move the clouds, but had a hard time due to the storm.

"That's enchanted wind! We can't control it!" A mare told the other pegasi. "And we can't rely on those snooty unicorns for any help! Build up the cloudbank! We'll try to block it!"

The rest of the pegasi soon nodded before flying off, except for a pegasus colt.

"But what about the everypony down below?" The pegasus colt frowned.

"They're on their own," The mare told him. "We all are."

"The colt looked thoughtful from that as she flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chancellor Neighsay took a look through a telescope to see the Windigos before nodding to the other unicorns.

"Fortify the shields around the School of Magic!" The frantic stallion from before told the others. "We need to protect ourselves! It's all we can do."

If this was happening in Equestria, one had to wonder what it was like in the main world.

* * *

Atticus, Cherry, and Mo's families were getting ready to go to Equestria like their children for the wedding ceremony/coronation.

"Oh, I can't wait to get to Equestria." Emily smiled.

"Me neither," Patrick beamed. "Ah... Good times."

"I feel like our last visit was against that Storm King that the kids faced." Michelle remarked.

"Yeah." Bud nodded.

"Okay, I think we're set." Elizabeth sniffled.

"Lizzie, you okay?" Michelle asked.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth replied. "It's just... Atticus and Mo are getting married."

"Oh, I just know that it'll be a wonderful wedding." Darla smiled.

The families all shared a very big group hug as they were excited. However, when Michelle tried to use her magic to get them all to Equestria, nothing seemed to happen.

"Come on, Shell! What's the hold-up?" Bud asked his wife.

"I... I can't get us out of here..." Michelle replied. "I-I don't know what... Something's blocking my magic!"

"We better take a look with one of our crystal balls." Patrick said.

"I'll get it." Michelle replied as she walked off.

The others waited as they sat together for a while.

"Ooh... We don't have time for this..." Gloriosa sighed. "We gotta make it in time."

"I'm sure it'll be alright." Timber Spruce told his sister.

* * *

After searching and searching, Michelle soon came back with her crystal ball.

"Will it work?" Patrick asked.

"It should," Michelle replied. "It was my mother's." she then took a deep breath to blow the dust off which made everybody cough.

"Gosh... It smells older than Merlin's old books." Patrick coughed a bit.

Michelle waved her hands a bit over the crystal ball to get a signal only to see chaos happening in Equestria from the Windigos.

"That must be the reason why we can't get there." Michelle said.

"Could it be those?" Gloriosa asked as she saw the Windigos.

"Those, but also something else." Emily said.

"But what?" Michelle frowned.

"The kids must be in terrible trouble." James said with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that the kids can handle this." Patrick said.

"So you think we'll be able to make it out after they solve what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"But of course," Michelle smiled. "They've been through a lot."

"Well, let's hope it all works out then." Elizabeth sighed a bit.

"Of course it will." Timber Sprouse smiled.

"Shell, can you do anything?" Bud asked his wife.

"I'm afraid not from here, but we can just hope that the kids stop this madness in Equestria." Michelle replied.

The families agreed as they watched what would happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gosh! This is more intense than when my mother had to face Sombra with some help from Megan Williams." Felicity remarked with great suspense.

"Yeah, sure is." Akito nodded.

Estelle soon turned to the next page.

"Hopefully it lets up soon." Vincent smiled.

"Oh, for sure." Felicity said knowingly.

* * *

"We have to do something!" Rainbow Dash told the others.

"I've already done enough." Twilight sulked as she came to her table to bow her head.

Atticus was about to comfort Twilight until Cherry came towards the lavender Alicorn.

"You want the truth, Twilight?" Cherry glared firmly a bit. "Bad things happen. No matter what you do, there's never gonna be a time when everything's perfect, but that doesn't mean you quit trying!"

"Cherry's right." Applejack added.

"Cherry... That was deep..." Atticus remarked.

"Guess Drell's finally rubbed off on me." Cherry shrugged.

"Guess so." Mo smiled.

"What if I make things worse?!" Twilight cried out. "Ever since Celestia told me I was taking over, I've been gaining confidence. Then I find out it's all a lie. Equestria's been falling apart around us, and I didn't even notice! What kind of princess does that make me? I'm scared."

"Twilight..." Atticus frowned softly.

"I probably know about being scared better than anypony, but I learned I'm only less scared when I'm with my friends." Fluttershy told Twilight.

Twilight pouted tearfully.

"If we're facing impossible odds, we're facing them together!" Rainbow Dash beamed.

"It's what we always do, darling." Rarity added.

"But we're on our own, and we have no idea what to do!" Twilight pouted.

"That's true pretty much every time something terrible is about to happen." Pinkie Pie smiled as she slid in.

"True that." Mo nodded.

"We don't have the Elements of Harmony anymore," Twilight replied fearfully. "How can you all be so calm about this?"

"Because, even if you don't believe you can do this, we do," Spike smiled soothingly. "We believe in you. In us."

The others smiled at Twilight to help cheer her up, even Cherry attempted a small smirk.

"The truth is, all our lives wouldn't be the same if we hadn't met," Applejack soon added. "We're better off because of our friendship with you. So when you say you haven't made a difference, that's just not true. You've made a big difference to us."

"You really have." Patch nodded.

"Thank you," Twilight smiled to all of them as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Sometimes even the Princess of Friendship needs a reminder that there's more to the Magic of Friendship than rainbow lasers."

"Although that part is pretty cool." Spike smirked a bit.

Twilight hugged him before they all came in for a group hug.

"Ah, what the hay?" Cherry shrugged before she joined in on the group hug.

"We still need a plan." Twilight said as they separated from the hug.

"That sounds like the pony I used to foal-sit for," Cadence smiled as she came through the door with Shining Armor and Flurry Heart. "Count us in."

"No. You need to stay here and protect Flurry Heart," Twilight replied. "If we don't... If things don't work out, she's Equestria's last hope."

"By the way, no pressure, ya little ankle-biter." Cherry told the foal.

Flurry Heart giggled and cooed obliviously.

"Okay. Three of our worst villains have taken over, powered up by ancient magic. Everypony in Equestria is so scared and divided that the Windigos are circling," Twilight collected to the others. "And it's up to us to fix it all."

"What are we gonna do, Twilight?!" Pinkie Pie frowned.

"The same thing we do every time, Pinkie," Twilight replied before smiling with dark motivation. "Try to save the world!"

"Why does that sound familiar?" Cherry commented.

"Narf?" Patch shrugged.

* * *

** _Meanwhile, back with Torak and the three villains..._ **

"I guess I'll call you Chilly Glow." Torak smirked a bit.

Cozy Glow glared at him while shivering as she took out a blanket for warmth from the Windigos.

"Every prisoner is safely in their cells," Tirek smirked a bit before he looked out with surprise "Now we can hunt down the rest of the— Windigos?"

"They appeared out of nowhere and if my memory serves me right, after reading all about each holiday, this is reminding me of the history of Hearth's Warming Eve." Torak said.

"I-I-I heard that s-s-story... I'm not hunting anypony d-d-d-down in this weather!" Cozy Glow replied as she shivered. "Can't we magically get rid of them and w-w-w-warm things up?"

"I don't think we should," Chrysalis replied as she rubbed her hooves together with a smirk. "This could work out quite well for me."

"Don't you mean us?" Tirek glared.

"The harsh weather is the final blow to break the ponies' spirits," Chrysalis remarked. "Once Equestria is a frozen wasteland, we'll use our magic to destroy those windy beasts. Ponies will be so grateful, they'll do whatever I want!"

"The windigos are ancient magic," Tirek defended. "It would be unwise to leave them unchecked. Best we deal with them now."

Chrysalis hissed from that.

"It would be unwise to deal with them their ancient magic after all and the only thing that defeated them last time was the Fire of Friendship, so in retrospect; there's only one way to defeat them." Torak said.

The others looked at him for that.

"If you wouldn't mind." Torak grinned sheepishly.

"We probably should deal with Twilight and her friends before anything else." Cozy Glow suggested.

"What about it being too cold to hunt anypony down?" Torak asked.

"We don't need to," Cozy Glow smirked. "They're right there!"

Torak gulped a bit. "Great."

Tirek looked a little soft as his son seemed to look unhappy, though he knew that he was trying to hide it. "Torak, you should stay in here, we'll be back." he then told his son.

"What? No, no, I-I don't mind coming along." Torak said.

"Erm... Are you sure?" Tirek asked.

"Y-Yeah, it's f-f-fine..." Torak replied. "What could happen, right?"

"Right..." Tirek said.

"Let's go." Torak said.

Tirek looked to him and they soon went off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mane Six along with the others were coming.

"Twilight, if anything happens, I gotta tell you something." Flash bit his lip.

"In a minute, Flash Sentry," Twilight replied. "Whatever it is, it can wait."

"Twilight, whenever someone says 'if anything happens, I gotta tell you something'; it usually means the person or in this case, pony, has something important to say." Atticus said.

"It has to wait though." Twilight replied.

"Come on, Twilight, hear him through while we still can." Spike said.

"Alright," Twilight sighed. "I'm sorry, Flash Sentry, what were you going to say?"

"I... I..." Flash stammered before gulping as he tried to spit it out while he still had the time. "...I love you, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight went wide-eyed while blushing before she replied back. "I love you too, Flash Sentry." she smiled while blushing.

The others gasped happily.

"Heh! I called it," Rainbow Dash smirked. "Pay up!"

Applejack rolled her eyes as she gave Rainbow Dash some bits. After the love confession, they soon focused back on their objective.

"Sorry... I've been holding that back ever since Twilight came back from your world for the first time." Flash told Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch.

"It's cool," Atticus smiled. "I'm just glad you got to get it off your chest."

"Me too." Flash smiled back.

* * *

They soon continued to walk off together despite the bitter cold.

"So, do you think they've noticed?" Mo asked.

A vortex soon appeared just as Torak and the three villains stepped out of it which seemed to answer her question.

"I'd say they have an idea." Patch replied.

The villains walked toward them as they carried Grogar's bell with them.

"That bell has Discord's, Celestia's, and Luna's magic inside, not to mention the Rainbow of Light's magic, if they use it against us..." Megan said.

"Discord's magic is so chaotic, he's the only one who can use it." Fluttershy replied.

"You just can't accept that you were beaten before you even realized there was a fight, can you?" Chrysalis grinned as she walked towards them with the other villains.

"You can't beat us if we never give up!" Twilight glared. "As long as I have my friends by my side, I'll put my faith in friendship--"

"Ugh, can we get on with this, please?" Cozy Glow interrupted with annoyance before she shot a huge energy blast from her horn which seemed to take them all out, leaving a huge crater in the ground.

Torak looked shocked as Megan was with the others when Cozy Glow used her magic to blast them. Luckily, Twilight managed to teleport herself and the others without getting hurt as they hid in the bushes far away from where that had happened.

"We need to get that bell and get Discord, Megan, and the princesses their magic back." Twilight told the others.

"We gotta split up." Cherry added.

"So, which of us is going to distract the villains while some of us get the bell and one of us tries and get Torak to join our side?" Patch asked.

"Hmm... Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Flash, Atticus, you're with me." Twilight replied.

"Sweet! I'll grab that bell in ten second--!" Rainbow Dash smirked.

"No. We're the distraction," Twilight told her. "They're gonna get the bell. Patch?"

"Yes, Twilight?" Patch replied.

"You seem to know Torak the most," Twilight said. "I think you should be part of the team to get him."

"Right." Patch nodded.

"Perhaps you too, Megan." Twilight said.

"Oh! Uh, of course, Headmare Twilight." Megan replied.

"Here we go." Mo said.

The groups soon split up, though it seemed scary to think about.

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Chrysalis called out as she and the other villains searched for their victims.

"There!" Cozy Glow told Tirek, Torak, and Chrysalis as she pointed out where Atticus, Twilight, Flash Sentry, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash came out from behind a bush, doing battle cries.

The group soon called out as they came out with their cue. Cozy Glow shot energy blasts from her horn as Rainbow Dash flew around before zipping by her which sent her spinning. After getting over her spin around, Cozy Glow began to go after Rainbow Dash. Tirek walked over until Twilight and Atticus charged their horns. The evil centaur smirked until he tossed boulders at them, but luckily, they evaded them as they came towards him.

"I gotta do something... Megan could get hurt." Torak pouted to himself.

Atticus and Twilight soon shot their magic at Tirek who got back up after feeling his jaw and went after the two Alicorns as they teleported further from him. Pinkie Pie and Flash Sentry were both soon shown close up to Chrysalis's face as vendor ponies.

"Step right up, evil fillies and gentlevillains!" Pinkie Pie piped up as she stood by a wheel with Flash. "Try your luck!"

"You, ma'am, you look quite lucky." Flash Sentry added.

Chrysalis shot at the wheel that had the Mane Six's images on it which soon sent the wheel rolling away before it was a smoldering pile of ash.

"Try to keep up." Pinkie Pie told Flash Sentry.

"I sure will." Flash Sentry told her.

Chrysalis soon began to shoot at the two, but luckily for them, she kept missing every time.

"Luckily this is a little like royal guard training." Flash Sentry said to himself.

* * *

While the villains were distracted, Mo, Cherry, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity soon snuck over to the bell while Megan and Patch went over to Torak.

"Do they have to be so annoying?!" Cozy Glow groused.

"Not annoying!" Chrysalis glared as she turned around to see what was going on behind their backs. "Distracting!"

"Oh, Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" Cherry gasped as they ran away from the bell as Applejack couldn't lasso it in time.

Chrysalis shot her magic at them, hoping it would hit one of them and where it was Spike that was unlucky. Rarity looked enraged from that and shot a magic blast back as she made a diamond shield as she protected Spike from any more damage. Chrysalis grinned as she shattered the diamond shield before she shot at Rarity who was bare until Spike got back up and shot fire at the Changeling Queen. Rarity helped with a horn glow until Chrysalis overpowered them, shooting as they avoided her which left a giant hole on the ground.

* * *

"Torak." Patch and Megan called to the centaur boy.

"Patch? Megan?" Torak asked looking happy to see them before frowning as he remembered.

"Oh, Torak, it's good to see you." Patch said with relief.

"No, I don't think it is." Torak said with a pout.

"Torak, come with us, rejoin the good side." Patch said.

"I shouldn't displease my father," Torak frowned. "You all wouldn't understand."

"But Torak, we love you," Megan frowned back. "You're our friend."

"And besides, if he loves you, then whatever comes next; he'll protect you from any magic attack that is aimed at you." Patch told Torak.

And where that gave Torak the perfect test for his father.

"What do you say?" Megan asked.

"I guess I could try it out," Torak replied. "What about you guys though?"

"Test my theory first," Patch said. "Tirek's pretty cruel, but surely he has a soft spot for his son."

"Yeah you're right." Torak nodded.

Patch smiled hopefully for his friend. Torak smiled back as he pretended to run away. Tirek looked like he was about to hit Patch and Megan until Torak ran in, stumbling and falling in front of them.

"Whoops." Torak acted.

Tirek looked to Torak and soon moved the other way to hit someone else.

"He does care about me." Torak smiled softly.

"Of course I care about you," Tirek told him. "You're my son."

Torak smiled as he was happy to hear that. Megan and Patch stood up around Torak.

"Erm... You better get out of the way... A-All of you." Tirek said bashfully.

"Dad, you don't have to be evil." Torak smiled.

"O-Of course I do!" Tirek replied. "I always have! Especially because of your Uncle Scorpan." He soon saw Applejack lassoing Grogar's bell.

Torak waited to see what his father would do.

* * *

Applejack grabbed the bell as best as she could until Tirek stepped in to snap her rope, then threw her aside. Fluttershy took that time to fly towards the bell while she still could.

"Now, now, Professor, we all know that you're not the fast one." Cozy Glow smirked as she flew by her side before using her magic against Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash caught Fluttershy while in flight.

"Cut it out!" Cherry cried out.

"Enough!" Chrysalis smirked as she took a hold of Spike by his wings. "Or the dragon's wings get plucked!"

Spike cried out in pain from that.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" Twilight cried out protectively.

"Don't worry about me! Just save--... AAAAUGH!" Spike told them before screaming in pain as the Chrysalis was close to pulling off his wings.

The others frowned as they couldn't risk Spike getting ripped apart like that as they all felt defeated.

"Turns out that the Magic of Friendship is your biggest weakness," Tirek mocked a bit as he took out a fireball. "A fitting end to your pathetic story."

"Dad, no..." Torak whispered fearfully. He Torak soon thought of how else to get his father to realize he didn't have to be evil and that was to throw himself between the crossfire. The young centaur soon ran up and stood in the line of fire and stood in front of Atticus and the others to possibly protect them if his theory was wrong, but that wouldn't be the end result; it would be a surprising result to everyone.

"No matter what, we face it together!" Rainbow Dash told the others.

The group hugged each other as this looked like the end for all of them.

"Torak, get out of the way." Tirek told his son.

Atticus and the others looked surprised as Torak was standing between them and the villains.

"Torak...?" Tirek called.

"Tirek, forget about him," Chrysalis glared. "If he wants to betray the dark side, that's on him. He shall be wasted along with his precious friends."

"Couldn't agree more." Cozy Glow smirked.

"We can't hurt them though with Torak in the way." Tirek told the others.

"So what if he is in the way? It's his own fault, besides, if he used his brain, he wouldn't be in the way, so in a way; it's his own stupid fault." Chrysalis smirked.

Torak looked a bit scared. Tirek looked at his son as he looked like he didn't have the strength to destroy the group since Torak was protecting them.

"Let's end this." Cozy Glow smirked, looking ready to blast Torak with her magic.

"**NO!**" Torak and Tirek cried out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, the suspense!" Felicity gasped.

Tirek soon ran and kept the blast from hitting his son. Chrysalis and Cozy Glow shot their blasts, though glared at Tirek for his betrayal.

"Traitor!" Chrysalis scowled. "This never would've happened with King Sombra!"

"We can still take them down!" Cozy Glow glared.

"So BE IT!" Chrysalis agreed.

"Atticus, pinch me, I have to wake up." Cherry said.

"Cherry, this isn't a dream!" Atticus replied.

"Then how do you explain Tirek helping us?!" Cherry retorted.

"His son." Mo said.

"His son?!" Cherry replied.

"I guess he can't hurt you guys as long as I help protect you." Torak shrugged.

And with both Chrysalis and Cozy Glow's magic together, they braced themselves.

"If you must take me along, so be it," Tirek told them. "Fire at will, ladies."

"**GLADLY!**" Cozy Glow grinned darkly with a wicked laugh.

"Ugh... Doesn't she just remind you of how Darla used to be?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Yes, unfortunately." Atticus said.

* * *

Eventually, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow shot at the group which made them all squeeze their eyes shut as this looked like the end for all of them, but the blast never seemed to come.

"Is it over?" Spike asked. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Ya sure can!" Applejack beamed as they all took a look to see that they were in some sort of fish bowl-like shield. "Way to go, Twilight!"

"It's not me!" Twilight replied.

"Atticus?" Cherry asked.

"Uh-uh." Atticus shook his head.

"Something tells me it's the other unicorns." Torak said.

They heard distant rumbling which made them look up to the hill behind them as they had a company with a great mass. However, it wasn't just unicorns, it was also very many other ponies and creatures that they all had met over the time they spent in Equestria.

"Tempest Shadow..." Atticus whispered with shock.

"Thunder Cloud..." Cherry added.

"Whoa..." Mo added.

"It's like everypony we've ever met!" Cherry gasped.

"I'll say..." Patch agreed.

The groups soon marched down together to help free the Mane Six, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, and Megan with their own special and unique ways, and where surprisingly, they even included Torak and Tirek. Spitfire set the Wonderbolts off as they all flew around like warplanes in the air. Changelings rushed out as they changed forms into the others to fool the villains as the original group was being moved out of the way.

"Don't let them escape!" Chrysalis shouted to Cozy Glow.

"Which ones?!" Cozy Glow yelped as the groups scattered all around.

The yaks began to stomp on the ground all around. Chrysalis stumbled from that as she fell over from their stomping. Cozy Glow began to look in every direction before she spun around as one of the dragons passed by her.

"Nice to see Garble is being helpful for once." Cherry said.

"That's my brother for ya." Smolder replied.

Atticus and the others were soon placed to where the unicorns and everyone else who weren't holding off Chrysalis and Cozy Glow were. The shield soon expanded to protect all of them.

"Oh, thank you all so much." Mo beamed as she held her stomach.

"You're welcome, but the Changelings won't fool them forever, and I don't know how long the unicorns' shield will hold." Thorax informed urgently. He soon noticed Tirek was with the group, but also noticed he didn't seem as evil.

Torak grinned sheepishly with a wave as he stood by his father.

"Tirek?" Thorax asked.

"It's a long story." Tirek replied calmly.

"Tirek's on our side now." Patch told Thorax and the others.

"Really? Didn't see that coming." Timber said.

"I still can't believe it," Cherry said. "This _has_ to be a dream."

"I assure you, child, this is no dream." Tirek told her.

"But I don't understand, how are you all here?" Twilight asked Thorax and the others.

"That's kinda our fault." Gallus's voice said.

The others looked to see the main School of Friendship students.

"You know those long lectures about friendship you gave at school?" Smolder prompted.

* * *

We are soon shown a flashback as the Windigos circled the skies.

Sandar watched his family leave as he set down a soapbox to stand on top of to get the others' attention. "We all know the story of Hearth's Warming Eve! We can defeat the Windigos together!" he then told the other fleeing ponies.

"You really think if we sing a couple of songs, everything will be fine?" A mare asked him.

"It's not just singing that saved the founders of Equestria!" Sandbar replied strongly. "It's what it represented!"

* * *

"Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi becoming friends!" A unicorn filly added to a group of unicorns, some of which included Twilight's parents and Moon Dancer.

* * *

"We learned at Twilight's school that friendship is the most powerful magic there is!" Thorn told the other timberwolves which made Timber look very proud.

* * *

"Focusing on our differences keeps us divided villains and creatures, like the Windigoes use that division against us." A pegasus colt told the other pegasi.

* * *

"Yaks strong. Ponies strong," Yona told the others in her species. "But yaks and ponies stronger together! Yaks must be loyal to pony friends!"

* * *

"I know helping other creatures by being kind and generous sounds lame," Smolder told the dragons as she stood with Ember. "But I've seen how powerful it can be!"

* * *

"Playing together, singing together, even laughing together, that's what great heroes look like." Gallus told the griffins.

* * *

"Were we really happy by ourselves at the bottom of the ocean?" Silverstream told the others as they were under the water, so they were now Sea Ponies. "Be honest! It's the ponies that showed us a better way!"

"Plus my sister got to have some good company for a little while, even if Mother got angry about it." Prince Starbrave remarked to himself.

* * *

"They taught us how powerful love and the magic of friendship truly is; we can't let them stand alone, they're our friends, they need us." Ocellus told the rest of the Changelings as she stood by Thorax's side.

* * *

The kids got chills as they read that part as it seemed like an emotional part of the story.

"Gosh, you guys..." Akito said to the others. "That's what Aunt Twilight said when she first opened the school."

"Deep." Felicity remarked.

"Let's keep reading." Vincent said.

"Sorry... This is just a lot to take in," Estelle said. "I hope I don't cry in the end."

"Aw, it'll be alright, Sis," Akito smiled. "I just know."

Estelle smiled back, though emotionally.

* * *

"How 'bout that?" Applejack smiled at Twilight who looked proud and tearful of her students. "It's just like _you_ said the day we opened that school."

"The more creatures that know about friendship, the safer we'll be." Spike smiled at Twilight.

"We told you you had it all figured out." Pinkie Pie added.

Twilight smiled back happily at them until she jolted as a thud hit the shield.

* * *

A Changeling was shown to be hitting the shield, along with Soarin' as it looked like Chrysalis and Cozy Glow were taking care of the army that attacked them despite being just the two of them. The unicorns frowned as their magic was unable to keep up the shield for much longer, so it evaporated.

"Hmm... I have to admit they did a decent job without me... But I'm not going to let them finish!" Tirek said before glaring as he shook a fist firmly as he had a bit of a change of heart.

Chrysalis and Cozy Glow soon made their way to Twilight and the others. A huge magical surge soon shot out which seemed to startle the two.

"**ENOUGH!** Because of you, I almost lost my way!" Twilight glared at the villains before smiling softly to everybody who was behind her as she floated in the air as this was her biggest moment. "But everycreature here has reminded me of the true power of friendship! There will always be darkness in the world, but there will also always be those who find the light!"

Everyone was soon being freed from Twilight's speech and their magical energy was restored within them.

"The Pillars knew this! That's why they created the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight continued as the Pillars, Mane Six, along with Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch, and even the School of Friendship students floated up behind her as they glowed. "The Elements showed me and my friends how strong our friendship could be! Together we worked to bring harmony to Equestria! But there will always be more to do! Which is why we teach others about the Magic of Friendship! Others who will continue our mission after we are gone! Now I truly understand! The Elements were just symbols! The real magic has always been right here! And the more who understand how powerful friendship is, the stronger we will all be! Together!"

The magic of friendship from the adventure group, the Mane Six, the School of Friendship students, and the Pillars of Protection soon went to Twilight before it was shot upward to the Windigoes to defeat the ancient magic. The clouds broke apart which made the Windigos stop like they did in the beloved holiday classic: A Hearth's Warming Tail.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Cozy Glow asked Chrysalis.

"Oh, yes, for you." Tirek soon retorted as he put his arm around Torak.

The magic of friendship soon shot down at Cozy Glow, Chrysalis, and the bewitching bell. Chrysalis and Cozy Glow were soon restored to their original forms after the magical shot. The groups floated down in front of the villains as this looked like the end of their reign of terror.

"You think friendship will save you?!" Chrysalis glared sharply. "We will always return! Nothing will ever stop--"

SPLAT! came down a giant cupcake on the evil creatures, followed by what looked like brown rain.

"Chocolate rain?" Tirek asked out of confusion after tasting the rain.

Everyone distinctly looked over at Discord from the rainfall.

"Don't look at me!" Discord replied as he saw their gazes, mostly from Celestia, Luna, and Starlight.

"I better dispose of that bell," Cherry said as she walked over, only to run into Pinkie Pie as she grasped the bell, feeling a strong electrical surge. "P-P-Pinkie Pie...?"

"Pinkie! You took Discord's magic from the bell?!" Twilight gasped. "How do you feel?

"Hmm... Tingly. Itchy. Also like..." Pinkie Pie said before she grew into a large size as she held Cherry like a doll as she looked a bit big and scary. "**I COULD TRANSFORM THE COSMOS SO EVERYTHING IS MADE OF ICING!**"

"Uh, Discord, if you please, could you take your magic back?" Tirek asked.

"Please, Pinkie Pie is scaring me more than usual." Cherry begged as she was being used like a doll.

"Please, allow me." Discord smiled as he took the bell to take his magic back, making Pinkie Pie go back to normal size.

Pinkie Pie and Cherry fell through the air until Twilight and Atticus caught them in the air.

"You two okay?" Atticus asked Cherry and Pinkie Pie who had swirly eyes while looking dizzy.

"Yeah... That was a bit startling though..." Cherry replied.

"I'm sure it was." Atticus nodded at her before looking at Pinkie Pie.

"Waiter! There's some chaos in my soup!" Pinkie Pie slurred out.

"She'll be fine." Mo said.

Discord soon used the bell on him and where his magic was soon back as after he snapped his finger, a pineapple appeared, looking ready to bite someone. 

"Gah!" Cherry flinched from the pineapple.

Discord smiled as he gave Celestia and Luna their powers back from the bell. And after them, he soon gave the Rainbow of Light back to Megan from the bell. Tirek soon saw Clark/Supermane as he stood next to Applejack, and where he knew what he had to do, even though he didn't like to give back magic, he soon gave the strong Equestrian superhero back his magic strength and flight and powers.

Supermane beamed as he jumped up in the air and flew around happily. "Wahoo!"

Applejack smiled as he looked so very happy.

"There isn't a punishment worthy of all you've done!" Celestia glared as Chrysalis and Cozy Glow came out of the cupcake.

Tirek and Discord both soon whispered a fitting punishment to Celestia and Luna.

"Oh. That does seem fitting." Luna approved.

"May I help?" Discord asked with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Might as well." Tirek chuckled to the Alicorn sisters.

"You can help as well." Celetia told him.

"Oh... All right... Thank you, Celestia." Tirek replied.

"You're welcome, Tirek." Celestia said, though it felt weird to say that at first.

* * *

Soon, the four began to use their magic on Chrysalis and Cozy Glow to turn them into a stone statue like Discord used to be like, and where as they were turned to stone, Chrysalis hissed at them before she and Cozy Glow were now a stone statue.

"Together forever," Discord smirked at the fallen villains. "I can't think of anything that they would want less!"

Everybody soon cheered from that as Equestria was safe from them for good.

"When I sent you to Ponyville, I had high hopes," Celestia smiled at Twilight as she put her wing around her proudly. "When you became Princess of Friendship, I knew I made the right choice, but nothing could prepare me for how proud I am right now. Equestria is definitely in the right hooves. You are ready."

Celestia and Luna both soon bowed their heads to Twilight and where Discord bowed his head to her and Tirek soon kneeled before her.

"You know what?" Twilight smiled from that. "I think I am."

"Thank goodness," Applejack smiled back with relief. "First question, Yer Highness. What do we do with all these creatures?"

"We're gonna need a lot more chairs for the coronation/wedding!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Actually, as ruler of Equestria, I'd like to postpone the coronation for a while," Twilight soon proposed. "At least until the castle's rebuilt. Besides, there's something we need to do first."

"The wedding?" Atticus asked.

"Something else, but I think your wedding should be after this little moment I have to share with everybody." Twilight smiled.

"Would it be donuts and finding Tirek and Torak a place to stay?" Patch guessed.

"I think that's a lovely idea." Twilight smiled proudly.

* * *

They soon met up to see Donut Joe as they shared a treat together to celebrate saving the world.

"Post-apocalyptic donuts," Rarity remarked as she took a donut. "Interesting choice."

"I know, but there's gonna be plenty of time for all the challenges and struggles and adventures to come," Twilight replied as they shared celebratory donuts, though Mo seemed to eat a lot more due to her cravings. "For now, I just want to spend a quiet moment with the nine best friends I've ever had."

"Well, mostly quiet." Patch said playfully as Pinkie Pie was seen gobbling down a stack of donuts.

"It's like the end of an era." Fluttershy remarked.

"Or the beginning of an even more awesome era!" Rainbow Dash added as she took a leftover donut from Pinkie Pie's plate.

"All I know is whatever comes next is going to be perfect." Twilight smiled all around happily.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"So, where are Tirek and Torak going to stay?" Mo asked.

"I'm not fully sure, but perhaps they could stay in a cottage near the castle together since Tirek proved himself to have changed and to be good to Torak who has been good from the start." Twilight smiled.

"A cottage?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, then we can visit whenever we want." Twilight nodded.

"Have you _seen_ the size Tirek is?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, but construction has started and Clark is helping out." Twilight replied.

"Hm... Clever..." Cherry had to admit. "Also, I suppose that would help Tirek and Torak to catch up and rekindle their father/son bonding."

"Yep, starting with father/son activities." Atticus smiled.

"It'll be good for them." Twilight added.

"Yes." Cherry approved with a small smile.

"So, Twilight, how do you know that everything will be perfect?" Spike asked.

"With you guys by my side, how could it not?" Twilight smiled.

And where they all agreed with a laugh.

* * *

Felicity and her cousins smiled as that seemed like a great moment for all of them.


	8. Chapter 8

A while passed in Equestria as there was red, white, and blue all around with a big celebration going on. Luckily, Atticus, Cherry, and Mo's family made it to Equestria since Windigos blocked their magic to keep anyone from going in and anyone from going out.

"There's a party here in Equestria, There's excitement in the air, Ponies pourin' in from near and far, 'Cuz Atticus and Mo are gonna have a weddin'~" Pinkie Pie began to sing as she hopped around happily.

"There's a party here in Equestria, Everycreature will be there~," Cheese Sandwich sang as he joined her side. "So if you're a pony or a Hippogriff, Do somethin' with your hair!~"

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich soon randomly appeared in Paul Bunyan's face as he and many others were coming as well.

"You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty!" Pinkie Pie told Susan.

"A hat like that's unraveling just won't do!" Cheese Sandwich added to Paul.

"No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy~," Pinkie Pie told Michelle as she looked a bit overwhelmed before beaming. "You're gonna look gorgeous when Rarity gets through~"

"There's a party here in Equestria, so I'm going to paint the town~" Cheese Sandwich sang as he randomly brought out paint and a canvas before making a painting. "If you want to see what colors are follow me around~"

Everyone invited to the wedding looked around before Pinkie Pie gave out newspapers like a paper boy from the 1920's.

"Atticus's gettin' married, and it's gonna be, The wedding of the century~" Patch beamed as he ran happily with Collette who was his date. "My buddy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see, Just how much we can do!~"

POOF! Discord appeared as he wore various disguises. "You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, You've all been to a luau, or a Sweet Sixteen~" he said as a rabbi, then as a Hawaiian tiki person.

"Well, none of them compare to what this is!~" Cheese Sandwich beamed as he took out a silver cloche with Pinkie Pie in it like a pig with an apple in her mouth.

"The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting!~" Pinkie Pie added before she took the apple out and exploded into confetti.

"There's a party here in Equestria and it's got us all aglow~" Everyone sang.

"If a human boy could've come so far, Maybe I could do it~," Discord sang as a boxer before he beamed at Fluttershy as he put his claw on her stomach. "Sure, there's nothin' to it!~"

"There's a party here in Equestria, But we're not sure that we'll go~," Spoiled Rich sang to her husband and daughter quite snobbily. "For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low~"

"Now we take you down to the Palace, where everyone has celebrated all night long." Pinkie Pie said as a news reporter.

"Without the villains and all of their malice, everybody's happy!" Cheese Sandwich beamed as the guards had fallen asleep from an exhausting misadventure earlier as he leaned by the statue of Cozy Glow and Chrysalis.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Pinkie Pie added.

"There's a party here in Equestria, And the loot is pourin' in!~" Cherry sang as she accepted presents from the guests. "I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present!" she then added with a sly smirk.

"We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers~" Pinkie Pie sang.

Twilight gasped as a bunch of flowers piled onto the main floor.

"The valet, sir, will carefully park for you~" Cheese Sandwich sang as Shining Armor arranged the carriage parking.

"The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours!" Discord gasped as he poofed away, like a woman as he cooed to Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Gloriosa as they were dressed up. "Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too~"

"There's a party here in Equestria, guests are filling up the room~" Pinkie Pie sang as guests were shown in their seats. "But there's something missing, yes, ah-ha!~"

"Where is the groom?" James wondered as he got ready with Elizabeth, Junior, and Timber Spruce.

* * *

Cherry, Clark, and Patch soon went to check on Atticus.

"You sure it's not bad luck to see the groom before the wedding?" Patch asked.

"1. That's the bride, and 2. I don't believe in luck." Cherry replied.

"Says the girl who can win any game with her Equestrian medallion." Patch mumbled from that.

"Hey, guys, good to see you." Cherry smiled as she waved at the two Las Pegasus magicians she was good friends with.

"Hey, Cherry." Pen smiled back.

"Atticus, you okay?" Cherry called as she knocked on the door.

There was no answer which was a bit concerning.

"...Atticus?" Cherry called again.

"Huh? Oh, come in..." Atticus said softly.

Patch, Clark, and Cherry looked concerned before they went inside to see what was keeping Atticus.

"Hey, you're gonna be late for your own wedding." Clark chuckled.

"Sorry, guys," Atticus smiled softly. "Guess I'm still thinking about how real all of this feels. I mean... I'm getting married."

"Yeah, and we couldn't be more happy for you." Patch smiled back.

"You too, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Of course me too," Cherry replied. "You're my brother."

Then something a bit surprising and reassuring happened as Cherry actually started the hug as she hugged Atticus proudly.

"I'm so proud of you." Cherry whispered to him.

Atticus smiled as he heard that before he hugged her back. Cherry broke out of the hug with a very visible smile back which looked shocking for Patch and Clark.

"There's a party here in Equestria, and the party's all for me~," Atticus sang to himself. "Just look you guys at where we are, and how our dreams have come to be~"

* * *

Mo was shown as her wedding veil was being placed, thanks to Rarity. "There's a party here in Equestria, and I can't believe it's true~" The tomboy sang to herself. "After all this waiting, here we are, we finally get to say I do~"

* * *

"I used to not have a real family~" Atticus sang from his past of when he first met Mo.

* * *

"I used to not have a real true friend~" Mo sang with the same way as she pet Angel who was there with her.

"Someone who could just understand me~..." They both sang as it looked like Atticus was about to kiss what he thought was an image of Mo's face.

* * *

"Hey, come on, Atticus!" Cherry cried out as she stopped him. "This mush has got to end!"

"There's a party here in Equestria, and it's starting right away~" Clark sang.

"Let's get you dressed 'cuz you're the star!" Patch beamed as he got Atticus dressed in his tux.

"Hey, come on, it's your wedding day!" Cherry said as had a picture taken of the boys all together in their Sunday best.

Photo Finish came by to take the photograph of them together. Atticus, Clark, Patch, and Cherry soon made their way to the wedding.

"Atticus's gettin' married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century~," The creatures sang together as this was almost as big as the Grand Galloping Gala. "Amazing how Atticus could have come so far!~"

"They're finally gettin' married!" Patrick beamed.

"They're finally getting married!" James smiled.

"They're finally gettin' married!" The bridesmaids and groomsmen beamed.

"Look at all these presents!" Drell gushed.

"We're finally getting married!" Mo smiled.

"They're finally getting married!" Patch beamed.

"I'm finally gettin' married!" Atticus beamed to himself as they came to the wedding scene.

"They're finally gettin' married at the party in Equestria!~" The chorus beamed. "There's a party here in Equestria!~"

Confetti fell everywhere as the big moment at long last was finally here: Atticus and Mo's wedding.

* * *

"Ooh... I think someone's excited for his parents to get married." Mo chuckled sheepishly as she felt her stomach fluttering.

Fluttershy giggled from that.

"Gosh... It looks like everybody's here..." Cherry said with a shock. "I thought this would be big, but not this big!"

"Well, we do have lots of friends and ones that are like family." Atticus smiled.

"That's a pretty good point," Cherry replied. "Well, this is it..."

It sure was as the music began to play to summon the wedding to start as Atticus stepped out with Cherry as they took their places with the groomsmen followed behind Atticus before going to their positions. Once they were in position, all they had to do was wait for the bridesmaids to come walk down the aisle before the flower girls and finally the bride. Gloriosa soon began to walk along with Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, though of course, Rainbow Dash decided to fly. Everyone smiled all around as today was a very lovely day for all.

Apple Bloom sniffled a bit so Timber gave her a tissue as they sat with the Apple family, along with Grand Pear of course. After the flower girls went down the aisle, it was time for the peacocks to close up their tail-feathers to show Mo. Everyone soon stood up as Mo was coming. James linked arms with Mo and they soon walked down the aisle as Octavia played The Wedding March on her prized cello.

"Wow." Atticus smiled quietly at how beautiful Mo looked as a bride.

"You look wonderful... A lot like Mother..." Gloriosa whispered to Mo.

"Thank you." Mo whispered back.

"Who gives this mare to be married to this stallion?" Twilight asked James.

"Her mother and I." James replied.

Mo kissed him on the cheek as they broke apart as she came to stand with Atticus. Once apart, James joined up with his wife and their kids. They smiled happily to the family that they were able to create with each other ever since Mo was adopted into the family as Junior's big sister, along with Angel since she was Scamp's girlfriend and of course, Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce as they were Mo's big brother and sister as everyone sat down after Mo was brought down the aisle.

"Good day! Fillies, gentlecolts, Hippogriffs/Sea Ponies, yaks and Changelings, timberwolves and griffins... And of course, dragons," Twilight announced as she stood before everybody to do the service. "We're gathered here today to bond Monique Brown with Atticus James Fudo into holy matrimony. Before we begin though, a speech from someone who helped make it all possible. Drell, if you would?"

"Thank you, Princess Twilight," Drell bowed as he cleared his throat, taking out a letter to Atticus and Mo. "Atticus, I was asked to watch over you and your best friend for the past 18 years now, and I must say, while you two have had your own adventures, it's been one for me too. You two were always like the children I never had as I've watched you grow and explore the world, and now here's Atticus, getting married to the girl of his dreams... His true love... His soulmate... I'm very proud of how much you two have grown over the years, and I must say, I'll miss you both very much when it's time for me to retire from the Witch's Council. Good luck to both of you, especially you, Atticus, as you marry the new Mrs. Fudo. Thank you." he then read aloud before he finished which brought in applause. Drell soon went to take his seat so then the wedding could continue.

Skippy offered a tissue.

"Oh... Thanks, pal..." Drell said, taking it as he dried his eyes and blew his nose.

"We shall all remember this grand day as Mo and Prince Atticus shall unite as one," Twilight said. "Now, dearly beloved... May I have the rings."

Molly stumbled a bit as she came with the Cutie Mark Crusaders with the flowers as she took out one ring. Danny came beside them as he took out the other ring. Atticus and Mo accepted the rings, saying the traditional chants.

And where Cherry knew these traditional chants from the Corpse Bride. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows," she said to herself as she watched Atticus and Mo closely. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

"I trust there are no objections for this couple not to be wed?" Twilight prompted.

Everyone looked all around as they seemed to be good to go.

"Very good," Twilight smiled for Atticus's sake. "Atticus Fudo, do you take this mare as your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do." Atticus smiled proudly.

"Monique Brown, do you take this stallion as your lawfully wedded husband?" Twilight smiled at Mo.

"I do." Mo smiled proudly.

"Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Twilight smiled at the couple. "Atticus, you may kiss your bride."

Atticus beamed as he lifted up Mo's wedding veil and came closer to her as they soon shared a kiss as the music swelled. Cherry wiped her left eye as she had emotional tears in her eyes. Everyone cheered as they saw the bride and groom kiss.

* * *

Balloons and confetti fell as the two were finally married as the Wonderbolts flew around outside the castle with some fireworks since it was the Fourth of July: also the day that Atticus and Mo first met. Wild piano music soon played as everybody decided to dance as today was a very good day.

"Ah, you can talk about the pit, barbecue~," Cherry sang as she played the piano with sunglasses which made her father proud because he loved his song. "The band was jumpin', the people too, Ah, mess around, They doin' the mess around, They doin' the mess around, Everybody doin' the mess around~"

Thor blew on the saxophone to go with the beat.

"Ah, everybody was juiced, you can, bet your soul, They did the boogie-woogie, with a steady roll, They mess around~," Cherry continued as Mo soon brought out her bouquet to toss to a lucky future bride. "They doin' the mess around, They doin' the mess around, Everybody doin' the mess around~"

And where the lucky one that caught the bouquet was Applejack. Clark smiled at Applejack as he came up to her. Applejack smiled back with a blush as she held the bouquet before kissing him and they both fell to the floor happily.

* * *

"Woooow..." Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent said.

"Mom and Dad's wedding... With a bright future for Equestria..." Akito said to the others. "Who would've thought it would end up that way?"

"I certainly didn't..." Estelle replied. "Sometimes I wish I could've been there though to help out."

"Oui, but that would cause a time paradox." Felicity smirked before they all shared a laugh from that.

"Heh... Right..." Estelle smiled sheepishly.

"Children?" Cherry's voice called.

"Quick, we better put it back." Akito said.

The kids rushed around as they went to put the book back where it was with how Cherry got with her stuff as she was older now.

"Oh! I don't think that's where it was." Vincent gulped.

"We are going to die!" Akito panicked.

"Where was it last?!" Estelle added.

Cherry was coming closer. The kids panicked a bit as they stood in front of the stand that kept the book.

"Oh... There you are, children..." Cherry said softly.

"Hello, Aunt Cherry/Bonjour, Maman." The kids greeted nervously.

"Yes... Hello, there..." Cherry said as she walked by. "You have a message from out of town."

"We do?" The kids asked out of confusion.

"Yes," Cherry replied. "It's from Equestria... Your Aunt Twilight says she would like your help with something as soon as possible."

"Oh, uh, sure, Aunt Cherry," Estelle smiled. "We'd love to help Aunt Twilight out."

The other three nodded from that.

"Terrific," Cherry replied, even if she didn't exactly smile. "Also, there's a special note that just came in."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"What's it say?" Vincent asked.

"It says that book wasn't in that space when I last touched it." Cherry smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Ooh..." The kids sweat-dropped from that.

Cherry soon picked up the book and put it back where she last touched it.

"Are we in trouble?" Felicity pouted.

"You have a warning," Cherry replied. "Don't touch my stuff."

"We're sorry..." The four kids said to her.

"It's all right..." Cherry told them. "It's a good story, but you shouldn't look through stuff that isn't your own. I still remember when Belle did that."

They soon left with Cherry and met up with Atticus and Mo.

* * *

Estelle beamed as she hugged her parents happily.

"What did they find?" Mo asked.

"The story of your wedding before we all thought that would be the last time we would ever be in Equestria." Cherry replied.

"By the way, when did you find out that it wouldn't?" Akito asked the adults.

"We'll tell you, but right now, to Equestria." Atticus said.

"Today did feel like an Equestrian day today." Vincent replied.

"I'm sure," Mo smiled. "Let's go see your Aunt Twilight. She'll be very happy to see you."

The kids smiled back as they soon went to visit Equestria as it seemed to be another happy and harmonious day.

* * *

"Hey! You guys are here!" A swirly-eyed filly beamed.

"Hey, Screwball." The kids smiled at Fluttershy and Discord's daughter who was around the same age as Vincent.

"Here for an Equestrian visit?" Screwball smiled back.

"Yes," Estelle smiled. "Aunt Twilight wants to see us right away."

"Oh, yeah, she seems so busy," Screwball smiled back. "You guys seem to be her favorites though when it comes to godfoals."

"We're also here because she needs our help with something." Vincent said.

"She must really trust you if she's in charge of all of Equestria and wants your help," Screwball said. "Sometimes when I visit with Mama, Papa, and Boots, she tells me to be very careful."

"I can believe that." Estelle whispered a bit with how Screwball could be sometimes, especially her very own chaotic powers.

They came to the castle before getting stopped by a guard. "Halt!"

"Gallus, it's us!" Akito told the older griffin.

"Yeah!" Vincent added.

"How do I know it's really you?" Gallus smirked.

Akito smirked back as he took Gallus's claw with his hoof as they began to hoof-wrestle.

"And they're off." Estelle smirked playfully.

The two grunted a bit until Akito was declared as the winner.

"Very well, you may pass," Gallus told Akito. "Come with me."

"Sorry, but this is urgent," Akito replied as they walked off together. "Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry say that Aunt Twilight wants us right away."

"So she's mentioned." Gallus replied.

* * *

After walking for a while, they soon arrived at Twilight and Flash Sentry and their daughter's throne room.

"Your Majesty." Estelle bowed with her brothers and cousin since she couldn't curtsy as a pony.

"Oh, Estelle, you know you don't have to do that." Twilight giggled from her throne.

"Oh, right." Estelle smiled sheepishly.

"What seems to be the trouble, Tante Crépuscule?" Felicity spoke up.

"It's about my taking over Celestia's school... Surely you all know about that story." Twilight said.

"Of course." The four kids replied.

"I have a top student, she's doing very well, so I have to speak with her, and I'd like your help along with my royal advisor and friendship ambassador." Twilight told them.

"We'll help in any way we can." Estelle smiled.

"I know that you can," Twilight smiled back. "Especially with your times with Princess Sofia from Enchancia."

"Yeah..." The four sighed softly as those adventures seemed to be over, especially when they found out about James and Amber's biological mother and had to face against a villain called Vor.

"Spike should be on his way any minute now." Twilight told them.

"Where was he going again, Mom?" Midnight Sparkle asked her parents.

"Spike has a matter with the Abyssinians and the Diamond Dogs," Flash told his daughter. "He should be here soon."

"And it would be great to have his help." Twilight added.

"I hope he comes soon then," Midnight pouted. "I wanna read my new book."

"What's your new book about?" Akito asked.

"Oh, it's incredible," Midnight beamed. "It's about this stallion who can travel through time and goes on various misadventures along the way. Doctor Whooves: The Time Pony."

"Cool." Estelle smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Eventually, someone came through the door.

"Every time I see Spike nowadays, I can't believe how big and strong he's gotten." Cherry remarked.

"It's mostly from help with Jake Long during his visits." Spike smiled proudly.

"Too true." Atticus nodded.

"I got here as soon as I could, but Friendship Ambassador is a full-time job these days," Spike said as he came in to see Twilight. "Making peace between Abyssinians and the Diamond Dogs has not been easy.

"That's why I picked you for the job, but I'm glad you could come." Twilight told him.

"It's great to see you, Spike." Mo smiled at the strong dragon.

"Same here." Spike smiled back.

"Twily, dear, perhaps you'd like to tell the others why they're here." Flash suggested to his wife as she filled out a form for a unicorn who had come by to have the papers filled out.

"Alright," Twilight nodded to her husband as she looked to the others. "Ever since I took over Celestia's School, my focus has been on teaching magic, but now it seems my top student has missed the most important lesson of all."

"Oh, dear..." Mo frowned.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked Twilight.

"Let's just say it'll be good to have my royal advisor and Friendship Ambassador by my side, not to mention, my family and honorary family." Twilight replied about him, Flash, Midnight, Cherry, Felicity, and the Fudos of course.

"Your Majesty, she's here." Gallus reported as he came back at the door.

"Send her in, Gallus." Twilight allowed.

Gallus bowed his head as he opened the other door to show a young pink unicorn with an orangish mane.

"That must be her." Vincent whispered to his siblings.

"Your Majesty." The filly said as she walked towards the throne with a bow for Twilight.

"Luster, I may be ruler of Equestria, but I'm still just your teacher." Twilight replied.

"And you've been wonderful," The student soon stated. "I've enjoyed every moment at the School of Magic, but I'm just not sure it's the right place for me. Uh... Who are these ponies?"

"Long story, but you guys, this is my student, Luster Dawn." Twilight introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Luster Dawn." Mo smiled down at the unicorn filly.

"Um, thank you, it's good to see you too." Luster replied.

"So, how's school?" Atticus asked.

"Well, it's not the work. I could spend weeks in the library doing research," Luster explained. "It's just that there's a lot of focus on making friends."

"Okay." Vincent said.

"If that's your problem, you've come to the right place." Spike smirked to Luster.

"But that's just it," Luster frowned. "I don't want to make friends."

"What?!" The Fudo cousins gasped.

Spike was also surprised, but tried to keep cool.

"So you'd rather leave the School of Magic than make friends?" Twilight asked her student.

"I was hoping to set up an independent course of study," Luster smiled hopefully. "I want to accomplish as much as you have someday."

"It'll be hard to do that without friends." Spike said.

"I'm not so sure," Luster shrugged. "Friendship looks like more of a distraction than anything else and ultimately a waste of time.

"What?!" The others asked again.

"I know you and your friends accomplished a lot together, but that was so long ago, and as far as I can see, you rule by yourself now." Luster told Twilight directly with a small smile.

"Ah, hello? Royal adviser and royal family right here." Spike told her.

Flash and Midnight nodded from that.

"And I don't think there's anything wrong with that," Luster told them. "In fact, I think it's better. Plus, if friendships ultimately fade, why even make them in the first place?" she then asked.

Twilight stopped to think for a few moments before she finally spoke again. "You know what, Luster Dawn? You're right."

"What?!" Spike gasped as he looked shocked as did the others.

"It's just that friendship is more trouble than it's worth." Luster replied.

"What?!" Flash gasped before whispering to his wife. "_This_ is your top student?"

"Friendships take work, and there's no guarantee they'll last." Cherry told Luster.

"They can be complicated," Mo added. "They can be messy. And they never go the way you plan."

"Friendship is a hard thing to navigate." Atticus helped.

"They're all right," Twilight agreed to what they said. "I remember the first time I realized it might not last forever."

"That was also the very same day we thought we'd never see you and the girls again." Mo said.

The kids and Luster looked curious as they all began to reminisce of what had happened.

* * *

Atticus soon opened a door as he came over, carrying Mo in his arms. "Hello, Mrs. Fudo!" he beamed happily.

"Whoo-hoo!" Mo beamed back.

They soon saw Spike holding a list while Twilight was running all over the place.

"Congratulations, guys," Spike smiled. "I know you're pretty excited to start a new life together."

Atticus and Mo smiled back while blushing from that.

"Um... Twilight?" Spike soon spoke up. "Uh, I'm pretty sure that's everything."

"I'm just doing a final check, Spike." Twilight replied as she ran around.

"How many times has she checked?" Mo asked Spike.

"We did a final check. Of every room. Twice." Spike nearly deadpanned.

"Aha! See?" Twilight told him as she took out a comic book. "An issue of Power Ponies. Now, aren't you glad we triple-checked?"

"Thanks, but I already read this one," Spike smirked. "I don't _need_ to take it to Canterlot."

"But you never know when you want a blast from the past." Atticus said.

"Ah, Atticus, don't encourage her." Spike sighed.

"You love Power Ponies," Twilight told him as she packed the comic in a box. "We're taking it."

"Really, Twilight, we don't have to bring the comic," Spike replied as he flew out beside her. "I'm not even sure how much longer I'll collect them. A lot is changing, and I _am_ getting older."

"Yeah, but comics can remind you how cool the Power Ponies are." Mo said.

"Just because things change doesn't mean you leave everything you love behind!" Twilight frowned before sighing as her face fell onto a box.

"Guys, is something wrong?" Cherry asked as she came over as her medallion glowed a bit. "I sense a friend in distress."

"Twilight's upset about something." Atticus replied.

"I thought so." Cherry said as her medallion glowed as she shined with the magic and power of the Element of Empathy.

"Twilight, what are you worried about?" Mo asked. "You're not worried about ruling Equestria, are you?"

"No. I know it took some time, but I've never been more ready for anything in my life," Twilight pouted as she looked through the newspaper. "Just because I'm ready to sit on the throne in Canterlot, doesn't mean I'm ready to leave Ponyville. When we were all fighting to save Equestria from Tirek before Torak got him to reform, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow, I was too busy to think about it, but now it's all happening at once."

"What is?" Spike asked.

"The coronation. Moving. Leaving our friends," Twilight sulked before looking at Atticus, Cherry, and Mo. "And you guys going back to where you came from and maybe never seeing all of us again."

"Right..." Atticus frowned.

"I thought we'd all be ruling Equestria together." Spike soon said.

"Of course we will, but it won't be the same. They all have lives here," Twilight replied. "We're moving away and they're not, and I can't help but feel like we're leaving them behind. What if we all just drift apart?"

"I guess I hadn't thought about it like that," Spike said softly before smiling to help cheer her up. "Maybe you should talk to them. I bet they're feeling the same way."

"You're right, Spike. Thanks," Twilight soon smiled back. "Sometimes talking to a good friend is all it takes. Even if it means Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, and everyone else they know won't be coming back and we'll just be memories to them."

"Aw, Twilight... Don't think like that..." Atticus said softly before he began to sing to help comfort her. "Sometimes friends have to leave, It's very sad but true, But this, I do believe, Friends are still a part of you~"

"And if you go away, And live some other place~" Mo sang to Twilight. "I will think of you each day, And see your smiling face~"

Twilight smiled softly to them as Spike looked happy from their love and support even if this looked like the end of Equestrian adventures for good.

"And we will always be your friends~" Atticus, Cherry, and Mo sang together.

"No matter where you are~" Cherry sang then. "Wherever you will go, When you reach your journey's end~"

"No matter what we'll always be, Your friends~" Atticus, Mo, and Cherry sang together. "We will always be your friends, Although we're far apart~"

Twilight wiped her eyes as she looked tearfully joyful.

"I'll see you in my dreams~" Cherry sang emotionally.

"And feel you in my heart~" Atticus sang from the bottom of his heart.

"And we won't be surprised if we meet again~" Mo sang.

"And when we do, we still will be your friends~," The trio soon concluded. "Your very truest, bestest friends~"

"Thanks, guys, I needed that." Twilight smiled at Atticus, Mo, and Cherry.

"I'm sure you did, Twily." Atticus smiled back.

"Aww... Who else is gonna call me Twily?" Twilight giggled.

"Shining Armor?" Cherry shrugged with a smirk.

"She's got ya there." Mo smiled.

"It's just... I feel like I've known you guys all my life," Twilight smiled back. "We've been through so much together, especially when I accidentally ended up in your world with the crown against Sunset Shimmer."

"Gosh, that feels like a lifetime ago." Cherry replied.

"Sure does." Atticus nodded.

"Wanna come with me to see the others?" Twilight smiled.

The three smiled back as that sounded like a great idea. Atticus and Mo waved to everyone who wished them congratulations on their wedding as they were both now officially married. The first one they went to see was Applejack.

* * *

"So, you're not worried about how things might change with me living in Canterlot?" Twilight asked.

"Of course not," Applejack smiled as she and Clark moved apples along with their families. "Change is natural, like the seasons. That's just life on the farm."

"I guess so." Twilight said softly.

"Anyway, we really need to get all these boxes packed and sorted," Clark soon told them as he helped Applejack. "There's a lot more work now that the folks beyond Equestria are coming to the coronation, too."

"Right." Applejack nodded.

* * *

They then came to see Pinkie Pie.

"Worried? Pfft! No way! After everything we've been through?" Pinkie Pie replied as she began to organize her party supplies such as balloons and party hats. "No way. Unless you're talking about the coronation, because then yes. Obviously the cakes are handled, but there's the whole rest of the party to stay on top of.," she then dropped her voice low to a whisper as she looked towards her pet. "And honestly, I'm not convinced Gummy really took care of the fireworks."

"Isn't Cheese Sandwich helping with the fireworks?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, but Gummy's here until he comes over." Pinkie Pie replied.

"But what about after the coronation?" Twilight asked. "Don't you think things are gonna be different?"

"Well, since Cheesy and I'll be in charge of all the Canterlot galas from now on, we'll have to go there a lot more," Pinkie Pie shrugged. "So I guess that's different, but I don't think I mind."

"Right..." Twilight frowned.

The others frowned softly as Twilight looked a bit unhappy. Cheese Sandwich soon came by to take fireworks away from Gummy as he greeted Pinkie Pie with a hug and kiss.

* * *

Atticus, Twilight, Mo, Spike, and Cherry were soon seen with Fluttershy as her animals were practicing for the coronation. The hummingbirds and butterflies seemed to fly all around with harmony which looked very peaceful. The swans flew down to give Twilight a throne made out of twigs as practice.

"Aww..." Mo smiled from that.

"Wonderful work, everyone!" Fluttershy beamed before she spoke with the doves. "We couldn't be more ready. Josephine, if you and the rest of the doves leave now, we should all arrive in Canterlot at the same time."

"Yeah." Boots smiled.

The doves soon flew off to do their job.

"Eloise and Hubert, you should go, too," Boots told the swans then. "I know it's a long way, but don't worry. Mama and I will bring plenty of snacks to restore your energy before we perform."

The swans nodded and flew off.

"Oh, I don't know what it is, but I just love swans." Mo smiled.

"Maybe because they're so graceful?" Boots guessed.

"Perhaps." Mo smiled fondly.

"Everyone else gets to ride since the trip's too much for your little wings," Fluttershy cooed to the hummingbirds and butterflies as she and Boots locked them in cages. "We need everyone in tip-top shape for the coronation."

Spike flew by then as Fluttershy stepped over.

"I'm glad we got the chance for one last rehearsal. Everyone's so excited, but I can't imagine anypony's more excited than you," Fluttershy smiled as she came towards Twilight. "Moving to Canterlot. Being crowned. I can't think of a single bad thing about any of it!"

"Same here." Boots smiled back.

"Heh... Yeah... Me neither..." Twilight chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, Twily." Atticus said softly as this didn't seem to be helpful at all so far.

* * *

Their next stop was Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Atticus," Spitfire smirked. "You think you wanna try to be a full-time Wonderbolt this time?"

"I'm sorry, Spitfire, but my answer is still no on that," Atticus replied. "I just wanted to try it out. It was great fun, but still, I won't be a Wonderbolt full-time like Rainbow Dash might want."

"Eh, alright, if you say so." Spitfire shrugged.

"Besides, he's got his sights set on becoming an Ace Detective." Mo smiled.

"We'll see how good I am once I get my dream job." Atticus smiled back.

"All right, it's time for a race, so clear out of the way." Spitfire soon said.

"Oh! Uh, sorry." Cherry said as they moved away from the road as the racing Pegasi lined up together.

"I thought you were practicing for your performance at the coronation?" Mo asked Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts.

"Oh, we are," Rainbow Dash smirked. "A race just sounds more exciting."

Mo rolled her eyes from that.

"In three, two, one, and..." Rainbow Dash signaled.

The Wonderbolts soon whooshed into the sky to practice their performance for the coronation. And where only four of them got the practice perfect half-way as the last two crashed into each other.

"Oof." Cherry winced as that looked painful.

Rainbow Dash brought out a cloud to cushion Soarin' and Spitfire's fall until they came back out.

"Look, Rainbow Dash, I know this is important to you, and we all want the routine to be special, but are you sure it needs to be this complicated?" Spitfire spoke up.

"Of course! And I know we can pull it off!" Rainbow Dash smirked before looking back behind her. "Sorry, guys. I don't have time to talk. We've got a lot more work to do before the coronation."

This caused Twilight to just sigh out of sadness.

* * *

The last one to see was Rarity.

"Darling, change is an integral part of fashion," Rarity coaxed as she worked on a faded lavender gown with a white accent. "I myself am considering opening boutiques for non-ponies. Things must evolve, or they become stale. For example... I was just struck with a sudden inspiration to change my design for your gown by including the webs of these Star Spiders." she then said as she took them to a tank.

Cherry let out a horrified shriek and leaped back against the wall as her heart raced from the spiders.

"Oh, Cherry, they won't hurt you," Rarity smiled as Spike helped himself to a bowl of gemstones "Plus they glow for a short while after they're spun. They won't have much time to weave the sash, but the effect will be dazzling. You see, darling? Change can be fabulous if you embrace it!"

"Guess so." Mo said.

It seemed to be hard to help Twilight find some help as they soon came back to the Castle of Friendship.

* * *

"Starlight is supposed to come over soon," Spike smiled at Twilight who just looked down in the dumps. "There's a little something we wanted to give you before we leave."

Twilight didn't say anything.

Spike looked to her and soon took his comic book with a small smile. "You know what? I think you're right, guys. I should take my comics to Canterlot. We can't leave the Power Ponies behind." he then said.

"I don't think the Power Ponies care, Spike," Twilight sulked as Cherry glowed brightly from her sadness which activated her Element of Empathy as seeing Twilight sad made her feel sad. "Just like all of our friends."

"Twilight..." Mo frowned.

"All right, Twilight, are you ready?" Applejack's voice asked as she and the rest of the Mane Six came through the doors to see the lavender alicorn. "We all wanted to see you off, but there's still a lot to do."

"Aren't you coming on the train?" Spike asked her.

"Ah gotta go with Big Mac so we can go over our packin' list or we won't know who gets what deliveries." Applejack replied.

"Isn't your dad and Clark handling that?" Mo asked.

"They need extra help." Applejack replied.

"Hmm..." Mo paused thoughtfully from that.

"And I'm gonna meet the Wonderbolts so we can go over the routine one last time." Rainbow Dash said.

"Cheese Sandwich and I are going with Gummy," Pinkie Pie stated. "He said he knows when the fireworks display should start, but does anypony really believe that?!"

"Fluttershy, have you gotten the food for the swans and doves?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, I still need to pick up food for them," Fluttershy clarified. "If I don't get them fed, they'll be too pooped to perform."

"Well, I'll be living in Canterlot alone. Might as well take the train alone, too," Twilight sulked as she walked off a bit firmly. "Bye, I guess."

"Twilight, don't be like that." Cherry sighed.

"Yeah, besides, we'll be coming with you." Atticus said, referring to himself, Cherry, Mo, and Patch.

"Yes... My real friends..." Twilight replied from that.

"That's a little harsh." Mo whispered to Atticus.

"She must be really badly hurt..." Atticus replied. "Cherry...?"

"I dunno, but Twilight's unhappiness is crippling me." Cherry said as she felt Twilight's pain due to her empathetic nature.

"Oh, you won't be traveling alone, darling," Rarity cooed at Twilight as he carried the spider tank. "I'll have just enough time on the train to weave the Star Spider sash for your gown. But we should leave now. There's no time to dawdle if you want the coronation to be perfect."

"That's the problem!" Twilight glared as she felt betrayed. "You're all so worried about making my coronation perfect, but I'm leaving Ponyville and none of you even care!"

This caused the others to gasp.


	10. Chapter 10

"Exactly," Luster concluded from what had happened in the story so far. "You moved away, your friends didn't care, and that was that."

"Actually, not exactly." Twilight clarified as Atticus shook his head from Luster's assumption.

* * *

"Of _course_ the rest of us care that yer movin', Twilight." Applejack said as she and the others came to her.

"I can't believe you think we don't." Fluttershy frowned at Twilight.

"What could possibly make you think that?" Pinkie Pie asked as she felt a little hurt.

"I tried to talk to you all about how I was feeling, but you seemed more worried about what you had to do for the coronation." Twilight glared with anger and sadness.

"It's true; me, Atticus, Mo, and Cherry were there." Spike told Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash.

"I suppose it gave us something else to focus on." Rarity soon said, a bit somberly.

"Ah knew you were worried about everything changin'," Applejack clarified. "Ah guess Ah thought if Ah made it seem like everythin' was okay, it would be."

"I was just trying to make you feel better," Fluttershy said, more soft than usual. "That way I wouldn't feel so terrible."

Atticus, Mo, and Cherry could now understand why the girls acted the way they did.

"Before I moved to Ponyville, I didn't really know what friendship was," Twilight told them all tearfully. "You've all taught me so much. I can't believe it all might be ending."

The others soon joined in for a group embrace.

"But when I imagine the future, all I can think about is that we won't be together!" Twilight continued as she looked heartbroken. "I'm literally moving away from you, and it's terrifying!"

"I'm scared, too." Fluttershy cooed.

"Me too." Pinkie Pie said.

"Rattled to the core." Rarity sniffled.

"Eeyup." Applejack whimpered as she looked close to breaking down crying.

"I wouldn't say scared." Rainbow Dash began.

The others gave her a look from that.

"Buuuut just because I won't say it doesn't mean I don't feel it." Rainbow Dash then said as she soon looked sad as well.

"I'm just going to miss you so much!" Pinkie Pie told Twilight.

"Aw, hecko... So am I!" Cherry cried out.

"I just can't stop thinking about how much things are going to change!" Rarity soon sobbed as she took a tissue.

"W-What if we don't see each other?" Rainbow Dash trembled. "Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch might not even come over here anymore!"

This caused Atticus, Mo, and Cherry to cry together.

"What if we don't talk as much?" Fluttershy pouted.

"What if we don't stay friends?!" Applejack cried.

Everyone else but Twilight soon broke down crying as she looked at all of them before smiling tearfully. "I know it's weird, but knowing you're all are as upset as I am actually makes me less worried." she soon told them as she wiped her eyes.

They soon joined back together for a group embrace.

"That's nice, but you should be worried about missing the train to Canterlot." Spike said as he showed his pocket watch, showing the time.

And so, they rushed out of the castle so they wouldn't waste any time.

"Sorry, I'm so late," Starlight smiled as she came to see Twilight with a gift. "I actually thought I'd missed you--"

"There's no time!" Spike told her as they zipped past her.

* * *

Patch was soon seen at the train station, waiting while the train had left.

"Patch?!" Cherry cried out as they rushed over.

"I'm sorry, guys." Patch said as he pointed at the leaving train.

"How do we get on the train now?" Mo asked.

"Hmm..." Twilight paused until she found a way.

ZAP! The others were now suddenly on the train, much to the surprise of the other ponies already on board.

"Okay. We're on the train," Twilight told the others. "Everything should be fine, right?"

"I'd worked out exactly how much time I needed to weave my star spider sash, and now I'm behind!" Rarity said as she set her spider tank down which startled the pony beside her slightly.

"Ah hope Big Mac can figure out who gets what deliveries with Pa Kent and Dad." Applejack said.

* * *

** _Meanwhile with Big Mac, Bright Mac, and Clark..._ **

They came towards a unicorn with a marked crate.

"Good day, Mr. Savoir Fare." Clark greeted.

"Yes, yes... I assume these contain the finest sparkling apple juice?" The unicorn replied sharply.

Big Mac took a look at the clipboard before smiling confidently. "Eeyup!"

Clark soon used his X-ray vision to look inside the marked crate to make sure it really was.

"Come on, Clark." Bright Mac said.

"Hmm..." Clark paused as he took a look. He soon saw that what was inside was actually applesauce. "Wait. This is actually the applesauce." he then said.

"Applesauce?!" Bright Mac replied.

"Then that baker must have the cider!" Clark gulped.

"WHAT?!" Savior Fare asked.

"One moment." Clark smiled nervously before switching the two crates before the baker could open the apple cider crate.

Savior Fare looked over as Clark used his superpowers to help out.

"There," Clark smiled innocently as he pushed up his glasses. "Now nothing bad can happen."

"Whew!" Bright Mac sighed. "Thanks, Clark. That was close."

"No prob," Clark smiled. "I gotta pull my weight around somehow with being a helper on the farm."

"You've always done that from what I heard from your old man." Bright Mac chuckled.

* * *

** _Meanwhile, back with Twilight and the others..._ **

"I don't have the snacks the doves and swans will need to perform after their long flight," Fluttershy said as she flew off, giving the hummingbird cage to Rarity. "I'd better find the food car."

Rarity took it and set it beside the Star Spider tank.

"Should one of us tell her that Atticus can just make the doves and swans food appear, thanks to his crystal powers?" Cherry asked.

"She's probably too frazzled," Atticus replied as he tried that. "Please, allow me."

"Go for it." Mo nodded.

The hummingbirds looked scared of the spiders.

"And I need to meet the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash cried out as she opened a window to dash off to Cloudsdale.

"Oh! Rainbow Dash, wait!" Patch cried out, but there was just no stopping her.

A janitor was cleaning up as Rainbow Dash rushed over to see that there was nobody else really there.

"Where's the coronation team?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Well, they waited, but when you didn't show, they thought you must've meant to meet outside of Canterlot." The janitor replied as he swept up with his broom.

This caused Rainbow Dash to groan.

"The only thing I'm worried about is Gummy handling the fireworks display with Cheese Sandwich," Pinkie Pie smiled nervously. "But I'm sure it's fine."

"Well, I always say, it could always be worse." Cherry shrugged off.

"3, 2, 1." Patch cued with a sigh.

The brakes soon screeched as the train came to a sudden stop. Everyone else gave Cherry a look which made her sink in her seat a bit.

Cherry smiled bashfully before she looked out the window with wide eyes. "SHEEEEEEP!" She soon saw the others giving her strange looks. She then gestured wildly for them to take a look with her.

"Huh... A flock of sheep..." Patch said as he looked over.

"One of us should move the sheep out of the way." Cherry said.

Atticus came to step out.

"Of course." Cherry replied from that.

"Wait, shouldn't Fluttershy handle this?" Mo asked.

"That's why I talked her into coming over." Atticus replied.

"Wow, that was... Sudden..." Cherry said. "When did this happen?"

"Just now when you weren't lookin'." Atticus smirked.

Fluttershy soon began to talk to the sheep to get them out of the way. The sheep refused to go at first.

"Go on... We have a tight schedule." Fluttershy smiled.

The sheep seemed to roll their eyes at her.

"So it's gonna be like that, huh?" Fluttershy asked firmly. "You all forced me."

"Here we go." Cherry told the others as Fluttershy soon gave them all The Stare.

And where it worked as the sheep all bleated out of fear as they got out of the way.

"You're welcome." Fluttershy smiled at the train conductor.

"The train conductor nodded as he tipped his hat and soon let the train get back on the tracks.

* * *

Meanwhile, many others were on their way to the coronation as this looked like the big final moment in all of Equestria's history.

"It's so good to see you two again." Emily beamed as she hugged Twilight Velvet as she and Patrick came to see her and Night Light.

"We came to your son's wedding." Night Light chuckled.

"Yes, but it's always good to see you no matter what with how good friends we were when we used to visit with Jessica." Emily beamed.

"That's true." Twilight Velvet smiled.

"It's good to see you again too." Night Light added.

"Oh, if only Atticus and Twilight could've grown up together," Patrick smiled. "I'm sure those two would've been the best of friends as babies/foals."

"Can't you look into your crystal ball and see if that would've happened?" Emily asked her husband.

"Maybe sometime after this," Patrick replied. "We have more important things to worry about right now."

"Oh, you're absolutely right," Emily said before checking the time. "Hmm... The kids should've been here by now."

* * *

Celestia and Luna looked out the window until Twilight rushed over with the others.

"Goodness, Twilight," Luna greeted out the stressed out looking younger alicorn. "Are you all right?"

"My friends and I had a few hiccups on the way," Twilight smiled sheepishly as she looked frazzled up a bit. "But everything's fine now."

A random sheep was soon heard walking past.

"We really are both just so proud of you," Celestia smiled at Twilight. "If you need a moment, that's all right. It is your coronation."

Twilight smiled back happily from that before they heard some fanfare playing.

"Although it would be nice to get started," Luna smiled sheepishly as they now had a deadline. "Are you ready?"

"NO!" Rarity squealed from that as she ran over urgently with a new dress. "She can't possibly be crowned without wearing her coronation gown!"

"Could you buy her some time?" Mo asked Celestia and Luna as she came by Rarity's side.

"Very well." Celestia smiled as she walked off with her sister.

Twilight smiled softly to Mo's help for one last time.

"We'll always be your friends~..." Mo smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11

"Citizens of Equestria and Beyond!" Celestia announced to everyone.

The crowds all cheered happily and excitedly with yaks stomping and dragons breathing fire all around.

"My sister and I have ruled this land for quite some time, but even we know that change eventually comes to us all," Celestia then continued as everybody smiled with excitement and anticipation. "And though we know it can be unsettling, it's as natural as the rising and setting of the sun and the moon. Both of which my sister and I feel confident leaving in the hooves of the pony who will come after us."

* * *

Rarity soon made sure that Twilight's coronation dress was perfect and where it was.

"Heh, I feel like I'm dressing a doll." Mo giggled.

Twilight whimpered a bit of being tossed around like this as she was put into her dress with her mane styled differently.

"You look amazing," Rarity smiled proudly before she went to take out a special scarf from the spiders. "Ooh! I almost forgot!"

"Wait." Mo said as she saw the spiders were still on the scarf.

"I have to go." Twilight said.

"Twilight, wait!" Mo urged.

"And so without further ado, I give you the new ruler of Equestria: Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia presented as Twilight soon walked out onto the balcony.

"Augh..." Mo groaned as she sensed disaster. "Oh, this isn't good."

Twilight yelped as she fell on her back.

"Ooh." Mo winced, hoping that didn't hurt too bad.

The crowd gasped from that.

Twilight soon got back up on her hooves with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Celestia and Luna both soon lifted their crowns off their heads with their magic before they combined their crowns together. The crowd oohed from that as the crown became one to become Twilight's new crown as the new ruler of Equestria. A spider soon came out from Twilight's scarf.

"Ooh... Twilight...?" Luna spoke up nervously.

The hummingbirds and butterflies soon flew towards Twilight, but unfortunately, since the spider was still on Twilight scarf, it wasn't easy for them to do their part. Mo bit her hoof a bit with wide eyes.

"Wasn't Mo supposed to check for the spiders?!" Cherry whispered loudly from her table.

"Oh, dear..." Fluttershy trembled from that before looking at the swans. "I know they're not the snacks I promised, but please try to enjoy the treats that Atticus made for you."

Luckily, the snacks Atticus made were perfect for the doves and swans.

* * *

"Well, Dash or no Dash, Twilight's about to get that crown," Spitfire told the others as she watched with binoculars on a far away hill. "Wonderbolts, roll out!"

The Wonderbolts soon dashed off just as Rainbow Dash came by.

"No! Wait!" Rainbow Dash yelped as she zoomed after them.

"Uh-oh. They're coming in early." Patch whispered as he saw the Wonderbolts coming.

"I feel like this is not going as well as planned." Collette pouted with Patch.

The swans soon flew in to give Twilight her crown as the Wonderbolts whizzed around as the fireworks went off, but all wrong.

"Gummy, not that way! NO!" Cheese Sandwich gasped.

"Oh, no..." Atticus frowned as he covered his face.

Twilight then fell off from the balcony.

"Twilight!" Atticus panicked as he was about to help.

"She's got wings, ya idiot!" Cherry reminded, sounding almost like Sebastian the Crab.

"Oh... Right..." Atticus said bashfully as Twilight flew herself back up in the air.

"To Twilight!" Applejack smiled as she raised her glass, only to see it wasn't filled up.

"Apple cider, ma'dear?" Clark smiled at Applejack as he came with a pitcher.

"You got it right!" Applejack smiled back.

"Of course I did." Clark winked as he decided to fill her glass himself like a gentlecolt.

Everyone else was soon poured apple cider into their glasses.

"Hmm... Apple juice... I usually drink that with my breakfast, but I suppose I could have some now." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

"Okay, I get it now," Luster soon said to Twilight based on the story so far. "Your coronation was such a disaster that you and your friends never really recovered, and that's why you all drifted apart."

"Well, you're half right." Flash Sentry told her.

Spike nodded in agreement from that.

"So the coronation wasn't a disaster and your friendships just faded away over time?" Luster then guessed.

"Not exactly." Twilight replied as she stepped out from her throne.

"I feel like we're about to have some company." Akito said to his siblings and cousin.

"And you would be correct." Mo smiled at her son.

The door soon opened up.

"Auntie Pinkie Pie!" The kids beamed once they saw who it was.

"Hello, sweeties!" Pinkie Pie smiled. "It's so wonderful to see you. Sorry, I'm late, but it is so hard to find a sitter with a sense of humor for Li'l Cheese and Strawberry Pie."

"That can be a problem, finding the perfect babysitter." Mo said.

The two young ponies soon ran in while Strawberry Pie smiled at her little brother as he played with a boneless chicken toy like their father did who was known as Boneless.

"Honestly, I would have been here sooner, but you would not believe how busy Yakyakistan is these days." Rarity smiled as she came in with a fancy coat as she arrived with her son, Jasper who shared his mother's love of fashion, so he had his own coat.

"So, now we're just waiting for the others." Cherry said.

"Wait... You knew this would happen?" Vincent asked.

"Oops." Cherry replied innocently.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were soon heard coming in.

"Maybe we could get to places on time if you let me do some of the chores instead of always doing everything yourself." Rainbow Dash said to the country mare on the way into the throne room.

"Maybe Ah would if you did them the right way." Applejack replied.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Atticus teased.

"Oh. Sorry," Applejack said once she saw what was going on. "We're not the last ones, are we?"

"Nope, we're still waiting on Fluttershy." Mo said.

"She should be here in a sec, I dunno if Discord will be with her though." Atticus added.

"I don't think so," Screwball replied. "Daddy was talking about that board game he plays with Uncle Clark, Big Mac, and Spike."

"You're right, Screwy," Fluttershy's voice said as she came out through a portal as her husband waved her off. "Discord's headed to an O&O convention or he'd be joining us."

"That's right." An older Boots smiled.

"Bootsy!" Screwball beamed.

"Hey, Screwy." Boots smiled as she hugged her little sister.

"I just assumed that since you all aren't together all the time now--" Luster spoke up a bit.

"That we aren't friends?" Twilight finished for her.

Everybody shared a laugh from that.

"That is not the point of my story," Twilight told her student. "It's true my coronation was a bit of a disaster."

* * *

The flashback returned to after the coronation.

"This wasn't so bad." Clark smiled.

"At least you were there to help out Dad an' Big Mac." Applejack smiled back.

"That's true." Clark smiled back before seeing Rockhoof coming over to him.

"Hello, there." Rockhoof greeted.

"Um, hi there, Mr. Rockhoof," Clark replied. "What can I do for you?"

Applejack and the others were curious as well as to why Rockhoof came over.

"I need a favor... Uh... Supermane, yes?" Rockhoof asked.

"Yes, but don't tell anypony else." Clark said with a hushed voice.

"Very well," Rockhoof replied. "Y'see, I won't be here for much longer in this world, but someone should still represent my Element with strength, so... I think ya might be the right pony for the job."

"Me?" Clark smiled. "I'm honored."

"I thought ya might be the right fit for the job," Rockhoof smiled back. "Especially after ya came into Ponyville and dealt with Stronghoof."

"He was tough, but in the end, good triumphed." Clark smiled back.

"So that's why... When I'm long gone, I'd like you to take over." Rockhoof said.

"So the Pillars aren't immortal," Cherry said before shrugging. "Could've sworn we established that after dealing with Stygian."

* * *

Twilight soon came over to the table with a groan before putting her head on the table.

"Twilight...?" The others asked with concern.

The Mane Six looked at Twilight before laughing.

"Hey! This isn't funny, you guys!" Cherry told them. "Stop it!"

Twilight laughed with them though, so it was okay, so Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch looked to each other before joining in on the laugh. "That was something." she then said to all of her friends.

"It sure was." Mo smiled.

"I was just about to say the same thing," Starlight said as she came by with Spike with a small smile. "I know maybe it wasn't the coronation you planned, but it's good to see all of you laughing."

"We wanted to give this to you before you left Ponyville, but things got a little hectic." Spike smiled as he brought out the present to Twilight.

"Since you're moving away, we thought if you missed any of us or Ponyville, this might help." Starlight added.

Twilight soon accepted the present with her magic before tearing off the wrapping paper. The others looked curious about what it might be.

Twilight opened the present to see that it was a scrapbook like Cherry's adventure scrapbook of her with all of her friends having misadventures together. "Awww~"

"It's a book of memories." Pinkie Pie beamed.

"And we all chipped in some." Applejack smiled.

"No matter how much things change, you'll always have this to look back on." Fluttershy added.

"I love it. Thank you so much, but I don't want to only look back," Twilight smiled softly. "Obviously the coronation wasn't perfect, but that doesn't matter. It's our relationships that really count, and we have to maintain them."

"Right..." Patch said softly.

"But now that we'll be living in different places, I'm not exactly sure how." Rarity said emotionally.

"I am. I suggest we meet once a moon," Twilight smiled. "In fact, my first royal decree as ruler of Equestria is to establish this Council of Friendship!"

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch smiled happily for the Mane Six, but what would they do after they leave today? It seemed like they would never see Twilight and the others again.

"And what a wonderful decree it is!" Celestia approved of Twilight's royal decree.

"We always knew that whatever adversity you faced, you and your friends would find your way through it together." Luna added.

"We know Equestria is in the perfect hooves with you and your friends looking out for it," Celestia smiled. "And while we'll always be here if you need us, it's time for us to be on our way."

"You're leaving?" Twilight asked Celestia and Luna sadly.

"We hope you'll come and visit us in Silver Shoals." Luna smiled softly.

"But now it's time for you to rule on your own," Celestia added as the others smiled back while Twilight smiled tearfully. "You're all more than capable."

"Thank you," Twilight beamed before they all shared a group hug. "For everything."

Cherry soon looked around before she began to break down crying with her own sadness which made everyone look at her.

"Cherry... Are you gonna be okay?" Twilight asked.

"No!" Cherry cried. "After this, it's all over! I never thought I'd get so attached to colorful ponies like you guys, but you guys have taught me a lot of how to be a good friend to those I love and care about like Atticus," She then said emotionally. "This is it! Our final Equestrian adventure! I didn't want this to be over so soon, but now it is! I don't want this to be over! I'm gonna miss you all so much, even you Pinkie Pie!" she then curled up into a ball as she sobbed very, very sadly.

"Calm down! You, Atticus, Patch, and Mo are not saying goodbye to them forever." Drell told her as he came over to them in his Equestrian form/pony form.

Cherry kept crying before looking up at him. "Erm... We're not?" she then asked.

"Of course not!" Drell replied as he threw a giant tissue on her face. "Here... Blow and dry your tears."

Cherry blew her nose and dried her eyes as she stopped crying.

"But Drell, you said this might be our final Equestrian adventure." Atticus said.

"Yes, I said might," Drell replied. "Turns out I was wr... Wrrr... Wrr..."

The others waited a bit for him to finish his sentence.

"Erm... You guys can keep coming here," Drell then changed to a new sentence. "You've all proved yourselves worthy enough to keep coming here for many moons into the far beyond. Why, with the rate Atticus and Mo are going, you can probably bring your kids along too."

"Oh, please, _me_? A _mother_?" Cherry replied. "I doubt I'll _ever_ become a mother."

"Oh, you never know." Drell smirked.

"So, we can keep coming to Equestria?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, this was all a test to see if you were all worthy enough after Twilight's coronation and acceptance to the throne," Drell told them all as he gave them an upgrade to their current medallions so that they could still visit the world again in the future together. "Congratulations to you all."

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch all looked very happy from that. Twilight smiled to all of them as they shared a hug with each other while Cherry sniffled a bit while their song from earlier played in the background which thus ended the current flashback. 


	12. Chapter 12

"So, even though everything changed and you moved away from your friends, you didn't grow apart?" Luster asked her teacher. "And this is the Council of Friendship? That's what you're all doing here?"

"Duh! This time every moon," Rainbow Dash smirked. "Also occasional activities for the kids like a castle sleepover."

"I love those." Midnight smiled as she came beside Boots and Screwball happily.

"Me too." Boots smiled back.

"What we mean is is this is how we've been rulin' together." Applejack told Luster.

"And how we've continued to face every problem and threat to Equestria over the years." Rarity added.

"But mostly, it's how we keep in touch. No matter how busy life gets." Pinkie Pie smiled as she carried her hyperactive son.

"Sometimes friendships can be hard." Atticus smiled.

"And it takes work to maintain them." Twilight added.

"But without friends, things can be a lot harder." Cherry concluded.

The Fudo cousins beamed from that to help out Luster.

"I never thought about friendship being something to work at, and I don't mind work," Luster replied thoughtfully. "I guess if they don't have to fade away, maybe making friends isn't the waste of time I thought. But I've been so focused on my studies, I wouldn't know where to start."

"That's alright, because I know exactly where to send you." Twilight told her student.

The others smiled to that as it sounded like great news for Luster Dawn's future.

"When I started out, I was unsure~," Twilight sang at her student as they all gathered around together. "I thought I knew all that I needed, didn't know what to expect, But when my walls came down, I saw the truth, All along something was missing, And I think you'll see it, too~"

* * *

They soon teleported out into the town of Ponyville as Torak was sweeping up around his cottage with Megan while Tirek smiled proudly at his son to have found true love and made friends.

"This is where the magic happens~," Twilight and Atticus sang together as friendly-looking ponies came out to meet Luster. "This is where the magic lives, Our friendships weave together stronger, The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer, And the greatest spell you'll know, Is how the Magic of Friendship grows~"

Luster Dawn soon followed Pinkie Pie and her kids to SugarCube Corner. There were an older Pound and Pumpkin who ran the shop now. Pound smirked as he grabbed Akito in a headlock to give him a noogie while Pumpkin giggled and hugged Estelle.

"And no matter how much time goes by, The party will still be here with some fun new games to try~" Pinkie Pie sang as Strawberry Pie and Li'l Cheese rushed over to the Cake twins.

* * *

They were soon at Wonderbolt Academy.

"Big adventure's waiting obviously, Long as we're still here together, We'll be flying happily~" Rainbow Dash smiled as she flew beside Soarin' as they joined the future Wonderbolts of Equestria for a flight to show Luster Dawn how important friendship could be.

They were soon in front of the School of Friendship. Silverstream flew out from the water in her Hippogriff form as she opened the door for them. Starlight and Sunburst smiled as they talked with each other before they saw the others coming into the school doors.

"This is where the magic happens (where the magic happens)~," Everybody sang together, even Cherry, as the Cutie Mark Crusaders were shown to be working in the school now as adults. "This is where the magic lives (where the magic lives), Our friendships weave together stronger~"

* * *

They were soon in the yard of the school.

"The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer~," Everybody continued to sing as Thorn took out a freshly brewed mug of hot chocolate to Ocellus. "And the greatest spell there is, What the Magic of Friendship gives~"

Ocellus accepted it before she flew up to the tree to give Smolder the hot chocolate. Thorn then clinked his mug with Ocellus as they both shared their own hot chocolate together.

* * *

Luster Dawn soon followed Applejack to Sweet Apple Acres.

"And it's somethin' true to pass on down, To generations yet to come~" Applejack sang as Clark greeted her with a kiss as he looked almost as big as Rockhoof by now.

Winona and Krypto smiled as they watched their puppies running around together as Big Mac and Sugar Belle smiled at their son who came out to see Applejack to hug her once he saw her. And where so did Applejack and Clark's son and daughter. Clark smiled proudly from that as Martha and Pear Butter wiped tears from their eyes. 

* * *

The next one was Rarity.

"And we'll never stop believing in, The generosity of the friendships we've won~" Rarity sang as they passed her boutique shop while Sandbar and Yona came out as a customer left before they joined into a hug with the fashionista unicorn.

* * *

"And because the love that I feel, For every single living creature is something that is real, Friendship happens so naturally~" Fluttershy sang as she sat in her garden with Boots and Screwball as Boots playfully chased after Angel Bunny's descendants.

Twilight was soon by her student's side. "Oh, and how I used to wonder, What friendship could be!~" she sang before she took off in flight with her horn shooting a ray of rainbows.

* * *

"This is where the magic happens (where the magic happens)~," Everybody sang together as even Cherry seemed to smile which was an unexpected, but not unwelcome surprise for the Fudo cousins, especially for Akito, Estelle, and Vincent since they rarely saw their aunt smile. "This is where the magic lives (where the magic lives), Our friendships weave together stronger, The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer, And the greatest spell you'll know (you'll know), Is how the Magic of Friendship grows~"

"How the Magic of Friendship grows~" Twilight sang to her student.

A Kirin, a yak, a pony, and a griffin soon came over to Luster.

Luster smiled at them and decided to go with them to try to befriend them.

"I thought you kids could help Luster Dawn learn about the magic of friendship," Twilight smiled at the Fudo cousins. "Whether through journeys with those strange creatures you keep in sphere capsules.

Akito beamed a bit as he thought about Pokemon.

"Or learning about girls who have their own magical adventures, especially with dancing." Twilight continued.

Estelle beamed as she thought about the times she shared with Barbie and Kelly with her special shoes.

"Finding true love in the big city." Twilight continued.

Vincent beamed and blushed as he thought about meeting Jenny Foxworth for the first time.

"Not to mention of when you found out there was a lot more to yourself than you would even think." Twilight continued.

Felicity beamed from her own misadventures with her cousins.

"I'm so proud of you all." Twilight smiled as she hugged them all with her wings.

The Fudo cousins smiled back, happy to hear that.

"Especially since you were given your own amulet to help with your and Sofia's little journeys together." Twilight smiled at Estelle.

"It was a great help with the Disney Princesses and you guys." Estelle smiled back at her Equestrian aunts.

"It was no problem." Pinkie Pie smiled back.

"And of course, you're welcome to visit anytime." Twilight smiled.

A hybrid that was a Changeling and a timberwolf soon walked over.

"Oh, hello, Echo Creek," Twilight greeted. "Luster Dawn just left."

"Oh, uh, I know," The young hybrid smiled bashfully. "I was just wondering if Princess Flurry Heart was about?"

"Yes, my cousin is sleeping over for a little while." Midnight smirked playfully.

"Oh, that's great." Echo Creek blushed.

"Oh, Flurry?~ Somebody's here to see you!" Midnight called out.

Flurry Heart soon came out with a small smile. "Yes? Oh! Hello there, Echo Creek."

"Hello, Flurry Heart," Echo Creek smiled back. "You look lovely... Uh! I mean today is very lovely, huh?"

"It sure is." Flurry Heart smiled back.

"Shall we go after Luster Dawn and the others?" Echo Creek offered.

"I'd love to," Flurry Heart smiled. "I can, right, Auntie Twilight?"

"Of course, Flurry," Twilight smiled back. "You two have fun now with your friends."

"Yay!" Flurry Heart cheered.

"Midnight Sentry Sparkle, go play with your cousin and your friends." Twilight smiled.

"Okay, Mom." Midnight replied as she went off with them as the Fudo cousins also joined in.

* * *

"You know, Twilight, that was such a great story you told the kids," Cherry said. "You mind if I take a picture for old time's sake with us all together like this?"

"I think that's a great idea, Cherry." Twilight smiled.

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie beamed.

"Alright, everyone gather around then." Cherry said as she brought out a camera.

The Mane Six soon gathered around with Atticus and Mo. Cherry had the timer set itself as she dashed off to take a picture with them. And so, the picture was taken with all of them together just like it was in the very beginning before we are soon shown the photo in a scrapbook which then closed with the title "Cherry's Adventures".

The End


End file.
